Flight
by bluelily3
Summary: Bulma is feeling strangely useless. She tries to figure out what's wrong, when Vegeta makes a strange suggestion. Now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Bulma was just pouring her second cup of coffee when Trunks got up from the table. Remembering her project for the day, she put the mug down.  
"Hey, Trunks?" When she turned around, he was already gone. Her parents were still at the table with a giggling three-year-old Bra, and Vegeta had already eaten. Bulma bit back a growl of irritation. Surely Trunks heard her...She grabbed her lab coat from the back of the chair, whipped it over her shoulders and chased after her son.

"Trunks!"

"Oh, hey, Mom. What's up?"

Bulma paused, taking a breath. She had had to run across half the compound to catch up with him. If she had known exactly where he was, it would have been easier, but she couldn't sense him like everyone else. Even her small daughter was learning how to do this stuff already. Standing there panting, Bulma was starting to feel inadequate. It was not a feeling she was used to.

"I just...I thought you were working with me today...that's all."

"Uh...right. Well, I was actually headed to Goten's for-"

"What? Why? I told you yesterday that I needed your-"

"But Mom, Goten is falling behind on some stuff and I told him I'd help him." Bulma placed her hands on her hips. Trunks could see the fire building up behind her eyes. He really should stay with her and help her, but some of that science stuff bored him out of his mind. He was afraid that she would make him do more and more, and someday, he'd be up at all hours of the night, working his tail off for something he didn't care about as much as his mom and grandpa did. His true passion was martial arts, just like his father.

"Look Mom. I'll come back later to help you. It was only the reactor cores, right? Those aren't so hard." Bulma's eyes were flashing and she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"Yes, the reactors. I need your strength to help put them-"

"In the evening, I promise. Kay?" Faster than she could protest, Trunks leaped up into the air.

"Wait! Trunks! Don't you speak to me like that! I'm your mother, and I should come first! TRUNKS!" She watched helplessly as her son disappeared into the clouds. Seething with anger, she gave her own leap into the air. She might as well have been a mouse or some other weak animal. For added measure she leaped a couple more times, than started stamping on the ground. She knew she looked ridiculous, but the anger she had held inside for awhile wasn't going away. She hated this new feeling of uselessness. All her life, Bulma had been useful. Even when she was constantly hanging out with the most powerful people on Earth, and _living with one,_ she never felt weak or helpless. For some reason now, it was getting to her. Maybe it was middle age.

She gave one final half-hearted jump, then stood there with a sigh. Everyone seemed to be flying off on her. She was staring down at the grass, feeling a little defeated, when she heard a soft chuckle behind her.

"What are you doing, woman? Is that some sort of new human dance?" Without even turning around, she responded quietly.

"No."

He was quiet for a moment, and she guessed that he was reading her ki levels. She didn't know much about it, even after all these years, but she felt like they would be really low. Suddenly his body heat was right up beside hers.

"What's wrong?" His voice was soft, with only a hint of annoyance.

"Oh...nothing." She sighed dramatically. Vegeta snorted.

" _Nothing_ makes you jump up and down like a lunatic?"

"Well, he was supposed to help me with some stuff today."

"Tch. The Bulma I know doesn't need help. She's pretty self-sufficient." He started walking around the other side of her, and Bulma followed him with her eyes. He circled her a couple of times like a predator. When he came up right next to her, laying the back of his hand on her forehead, she flinched a little.

"What are you doing?" Her brow wrinkled with annoyance.

"Your ki feels low."

"What? I'm not sick." He withdrew his hand, looked at her sharply and suddenly blushed. When he looked off to the side, feigning interest at the side of the house, Bulma put her face in her hand.

"Oh my god, Vegeta. It's not that time of the month either."

His head snapped up and then he grew casual, like he hadn't thought that to begin with.

"Then what's wrong with you?" He pushed his boot through the dirt.

"Nothing! And stop reading my ki like that! It's not fair!" She turned around, getting ready to stomp off. She almost made it to the door before she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." His voice was soft against her ear. She turned, connecting with his dark eyes.

"I've always been able to read your ki. You never once complained. Now you suddenly don't want me to? You know I can't just stop doing it."

"No, I know that." She sighed again. "It's just…" She turned her head away from his curious gaze. He brought his hand up and took her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her face toward his.

"Tell me." He whispered gruffly.

"Well...you'll think it's stupid." She pushed her head down again, breaking contact with his hand and blushing.

"You're probably right, but I still want to know." There was a smirk in his voice.

"Jerk. Now I really don't want to tell you." He only laughed at her, then put his hands on her shoulders, quietly demanding her full attention.

"Don't make me play the guessing game, because I _really_ hate that, woman." His eyes gleamed at her playfully, even though his tone had been serious.

"All right, fine. I want...to sense ki." She looked over his shoulder, listening. When he didn't respond, she added, "And fly." He pulled away from her then, an incredulous look on his face.

"You want to fly? Since when? This whole time you've only ever used machines to-"

"Attempt to keep up with you? And when has that worked?"

"Never, but...Bulma." His eyes pinned hers, and he smiled.

"You always saw my speed as a challenge. It amuses me the way you try to outrun me." Bulma just scoffed.

"You mean like it amuses you when I'm on top in bed?" He drew back, blinking, his face hot.

"Bul-"

"No, really, it's the same concept, right? I can try to dominate you, but it's just a joke. The same way I try to keep up with you, and that's a joke too. I feel like everything I do lately is…" She had been about to explode and say something she might regret, but Vegeta lay his finger on her lips, silencing her. His eyes held a mild warning. She looked over his shoulder and saw their little girl approaching them.

"Papa!" Her voice was cheerful and sweet, and the look in Vegeta's eyes softened. She skipped up to him and gave his pants a tug.

"Am I gonna learn to fly today? Pan already knows how." She scrunched up her nose in a childish imitation of annoyance. Vegeta bent his knee and knelt beside her.

"Does she?" He raised an eyebrow.

"YES, Papa! She was hovering outside my bedroom window yesterday. She even made the pig face."

"Pig face?" His eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, it's when you press your nose against the glass, like this!" She pushed the flat of her hand firmly against her little nose, and flared her nostrils. Bulma bit off a laugh, and Vegeta's lips twitched.

"How obscene. What did you do? I hope you defended your honor."

"I did, Papa. I told her that a princess doesn't allow pig faces." Vegeta nodded proudly.

"Then I gave her the octopus sucker."

Bulma laughed at the expression on her husband's face.

"You gave her the what?"

"It's when you take your lips and-"

"You know what, I don't even want to know." Bra was pursing her lips and making strange sucking sounds. Vegeta stood up quickly, distracting her.

"Hey Bra. Guess what?" He made his voice light, and Bulma thought he sounded like a twisted kindergarten teacher. _What was he up to?_

"What?" Their daughter got a naughty look in her eye.

"I _am_ going to teach you how to fly today, but...you'll have a classmate." Her face suddenly fell.

"What? Who?"

Vegeta looked over at Bulma and he gestured at her body like a gameshow host.

"Your mother." Bra gasped in delight.

" _Mommy's_ gonna learn how to fly? Oh, YAY!" She leapt up into the air and clapped her hands. Vegeta threw Bulma a devilish wink. He then turned on his heel, heading for the compound grounds, their daughter marching after him.

"Come on, woman!" He yelled cheerfully over his shoulder. "No time like the present!"

"Yeah, Mommy! Time for presents!"

Bulma stood their for a moment or two, blinking. Then she slowly followed after them. She wasn't sure whether she was horrified or amused. This could turn into a very weird day.


	2. Chapter 2

When she reached the grounds, she was surprised to see Vegeta and Bra sitting down. They almost looked like they were meditating. She wanted to ask, but when she saw how serious her daughter looked, she hid a smile and sat quietly on the grass, her slim legs folding gracefully under her. Then she looked over at Vegeta. His eyes were closed and he wore a look of mild concentration. It almost looked like he was trying to teach her telepathy. She wondered if they could do that. He had mentioned being about to speak in Nappa's mind, as well as Goku's. It seemed to be a Saiyan thing. Either that, or he could only talk to them because they had weak minds. She felt like the two of them were connected like that too, and _could_ speak with telepathy, but she wasn't sure if she wanted his voice in her head. It could be dangerous when she was working on something delicate (and explosive) to hear "WOMAN!" in her head. She was tempted to ask about it, when Vegeta spoke first.

"Do you feel her?" His head was turned toward their daughter, though his eyes were still closed. Bra hummed to herself, concentrating.

"Hmmm...I think...yeah…"

"Keep trying." His voice was firm, but soft. Bulma squirmed a little on the grass. He made better teaching material then she thought, and if he used this voice on her, they might have to make it a private lesson. He was quiet for a moment longer, and they could still hear Bra humming.

"Try not to make any noise, Bra. It might distract you."

"But...I can't help it, Papa. I hum when I draw too."

"Well, this isn't the same as drawing. It needs your full attention. All your senses must be completely aware."

"Okay…"

"Do you feel your mother yet?"

"I guess...she's not very strong." Bulma made a snorting noise.

"Great. That's real nice." Bra's eyes snapped open.

"Oh! You're right there! It felt like you were way over there!" She pointed to the far off mountains surrounding West City.

"Hey!" She shot Vegeta a glare as he laughed out loud.

"Well, it her defence, you don't feel that strong today. I still think you're coming down with something." Bulma just sighed.

"Whatever. Are we going to sit around all day and see if she can detect my weak-as-hell ki, or are we…Stop laughing at me, you jerk!"

"All right. Bra, you can at least read her. That's fine for now. Let's focus on me. I'm easy to read."

"Pfffttt…"

"Shut up over there, woman."

"Hey, can you at least tell _me_ how to read it, so I can try to find you too?"

"For one thing, it's called "reading" not "finding". And for another-"

"Papa! I can feel you! WHOA! It's SO much more than Mommy's!" Bulma rolled her eyes at the arrogant look on her husband's face.

"Wait until I power up. This is the lowest my ki can get."

"Really? Wow. You're like...like...a GOD." He chuckled.

"Well, that _is_ one of my forms."

Bulma stood up suddenly.

"If this is just going to be a big hero-worshipping session, then I'm going to-"

"Oh, just sit down."

"Don't go, Mommy! This is fun!" Bulma sat down again with a growl.

"Fine. But I came to learn too."

"Teach Mommy!"

Vegeta pulled himself off the ground, his legs unfolding effortlessly and pushing him up without the use of his arms. He slowly walked over to Bulma then sat down beside her. He held his hand out, palm flat.

"What are you doing?" Bulma arched an eyebrow.

"Blasting you. No, just...give me your hand. Lay it flat against mine."

"Is this part of the sensing stuff?"

"No, but you need a little more energy to help you focus. Hold still."

"What? You're going to give me-" She was cut off as a pulse of electric ki tingled through her skin. It went from her hand, all the way up her arm and into her chest. She felt like her heart had been given a jolt, but it wasn't painful. She blushed when she remembered a few instances of what he called "sharing ki" in bed. She had never thought he would so casually do it in front of their daughter.

"There. That's closer to what yours normally feels like. Now you can be at your best for this."

"It's just reading ki. You're not gonna make me do an eight minute mile are you?"

"What?" Vegeta looked at her curiously.

"It just...running a mile in eight minutes or less. It's an exercise we do to challenge...Oh, what am I telling _you_ for?"

"That's pathetic! Eight minutes? For just a mile! Heh, heh, heh…"

"I can do it faster!" Bra yelled.

"I'm sure you can, honey." Bulma smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, Vegeta. I'm ready now, right. Teach me."

"You know…" Vegeta sighed. "I don't think I've never known anyone that was more impatient than me." He sat there for a second, thinking.

"All right. Now. To sense ki, you need to open up all of your other senses first. So, focus on each sense one by one, until you are using them all. It sharpens your awareness."

"Okay...so what first?"

"Well, close your eyes first, and use sight last." Bulma closed her eyes.

"First, listen. Focus on one thing."

"Birdies?" Bra chimed in.

"Hn. Whatever you want. I just listen to my breathing. It helps if it's something that constant." Bulma nodded, taking a deep breath, then letting it out slowly. She kept an even pace, listening intently.

"What do you do if it's windy or rainy, Papa? And you can't hear your breathing?"

"Then you plug your ears."

"But then you can't hear _anything!"_

"Not true. Try it." Bra stuck her fingers in her ears and her little tongue stuck out of the edge of her mouth while she concentrated. Vegeta's eyes darted over to Bulma.

"Now, try touch." His voice was slightly suggestive as he said it. Bulma's hand reached out to him, but he leaned away.

"Probably not the best idea to touch me. I know how distracted you get." Bulma wrinkled her nose in mock irritation. She didn't see his smirk, as he took her hand and placed in on the grass.

"This has good texture to focus on. Rough, yet soft."

"Like your hair…" Bulma whispered.

"Hnn...Bra, what do you hear?"

"It's sounds like the ocean."

"That's the blood rushing through your ears."

"Ew!"

"There's nothing wrong with blood."

"It's yucky, Papa."

"It's far from dirty. In fact, it's cleansing."

"What does that mean?"

"It means...clean. And yours is royal blood. The purest of all blood."

Bulma rolled her eyes under her eyelids.

"Jeez.." She muttered.

"Hey, focus on your grass over there. And don't forget your breathing."

"What's the next one I should use?"

"Ooh, Papa! I hear a thumping noise!"

Vegeta sighed, trying not to growl as he dragged a hand through his thick hair. Between the two of them, he wasn't so sure training both had been a good idea.

"That's your heartbeat, Bra. You can use that as a constant sound too."

"Oh, wow! Kay!"

Vegeta turned to Bulma again.

"Next, use smell."

"Right. What the hell am I supposed to use for taste?"

"We'll get to that. I use blood or sweat."

"That's disgusting! I am not drinking my own blood!"

"Oh, would you just focus, woman!"

"Fine. Smell. I'll use...the grass again."

She pulled out a few blades of grass and put them to her nose.

"Jeez, this is a lot to concentrate on. Now I've got what, my breathing, the grass for touch and smell, and..what was the other one?"

"Tch...Aren't you a scientist? Shouldn't you be used to...it was...we haven't _done_ a fourth one yet, Bulma!"

"Oh, right." She took a deep breath, inhaling the grass and touching it with her other hand. But she was distracting herself, trying to find what she would use for taste. No way in _hell_ was she going to lick her own blood. How had he even… She pictured Vegeta in battle, sweat and blood dripping down his face, listening to his own heartbeat thundering in his ears, and his rapid breathing. The fabric of his gloves in his clenched fists… It made sense, and was starting to arouse her. Her face flushed, and she felt her heartbeat pick up a pace. Suddenly she felt Vegeta's warm body beside her.

"What are you thinking about that's distracting you so much?"

"You...in battle…" She whispered.

"Well…" He chuckled. "Stop it."

"I can't… You use blood from most of your sensory stuff, don't you? Taste, smell, even feel…?"

"If I knew that blood turned you on so much I'd-"

"It _doesn't._ I was just thinking."

"That's enough thinking. The next sense is taste. Did you find something besides blood for that yet?" His voice was low, and she could feel the vibration of it this close to her. Their eyes locked together for a moment.

Bra was a couple of yards away, jumping up into the air in an attempt to fly. She was becoming independent, and sometimes, if the attention wasn't on her, she wouldn't demand it, like most three-year-olds, but find something to amuse herself with. It was a trait that she got from her father. Bulma was very demanding, even now.

"I think...I guess I'll just use the grass again. Is it weird to keep using one thing?"

"No. Actually, it's easier to focus on just one thing anyway. But there aren't many things you can do all five with." Bulma's eyebrow arched, and she moved even closer to him, her lips brushing over his.

"I can think of one…" Her heart fluttered as he leaned into her, his lips pressing firmly against hers. She felt his teeth nip her bottom lip, and she moaned softly, pushing her hand through his thick hair. He pulled her onto his lap, and she laughed into his mouth. She had expected him to scold her for not focusing. Not to mention how close in range their daughter was. Since the beginning, they never had much control as soon as they starting touching each other. It was what got them together in the first place, and what had given them their son. She could feel his tongue in her mouth when Bra shouted.

"PAPA! I'm flying!" She was hovering two feet off the ground. Vegeta tore his face away from Bulma's and almost threw her off his lap.

"Hey! Vegeta!" Bulma fell onto the grass, indignant. But he was already walking over to his daughter. She was falling slowly towards the ground.

"Don't lose it, Princess! Hold on to your ki. Remember what I told you about your belly. Control it, don't let it control...Good. Keep it up. You can go higher now." As she pushed up into the air foot by foot, Bulma smiled at Vegeta's enthusiasm. He was laughing as he instructed her. She only wished that he had been more like this with Trunks. But their son had been a serious boy, like his father. Bra liked to laugh and smile more, so maybe Vegeta felt like it was easier to be that way with her. She only hoped he was that patient with her. Seeing how much effort it took Bra to do it, she wasn't sure if she could. At least not as easily.

They both watched her soar higher, and when she got higher than the highest tree, Vegeta launched into the air after her. He showed her how to flatten her body out, putting her arms in front of her, and stretching her legs out behind. She slowly coasted for a few minutes, but after awhile, she started to falter. When she wobbled enough to lose altitude, the prince caught her up in his arms. Bulma smiled as she saw Bra's little hand rise up over her head to be gently smacked by Vegeta's.

"I DID IT!" She yelled triumphantly.

"You did!" He dropped down onto the grass with her, and she scurried out of his arms like a monkey, and came running towards Bulma.

"Did you see, Mommy?"

"I saw, baby! You did so good!" She pulled her daughter into an embrace and the two rubbed noses and giggled. Vegeta joined them, putting a hand on Bulma's shoulder.

"Now, let's have two victories today."

"I can't fly in one day, Vegeta!"

"No, but you _can_ read my ki. As soon as you intensify all five senses, you can start controlling your own ki enough to read mine. And once you can do that, you can start learning how to fly. I learned them both at the same time when I was young too. It's like learning to walk and talk around the same time."

"Papa! Can I teach her?"

"To fly? I don't think-"

"No, to read ki. Can't she read mine?"

"Well, she could, but we have to start with a stronger signature, so we need mine. I might need to power up a bit too, before she can read it properly." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"It's nice that you have faith in me." Vegeta pinched her shoulder.

"I didn't say I was going to turn into my god form. Although…"

"Oh, come on!"

"Super Saiyan might be fine."

"Vegeta!"

"All right," He chuckled. "I won't go Super. But if you can't sense me before that form, then I may be disappointed in you."

"No pressure, then." Bulma sighed.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Bra said.

"Okay, hon. Go have lunch with Nana and Pop-Pop." The little girl ran to the house, waving to her parents.

"Kay! Work hard, Mommy!"

"'Work hard'? Gee, I wonder who she learned that from?" She looked at Vegeta, who was smiling after her. She could see the pride shining in his eyes. He looked back at her.

"Okay, you. What senses do we have left?"

"Just sight."

"Hn. Well, you have to start over again, and concentrate, since you lost focus."

"That was _your_ fault!"

"If I recall, woman, you were the one who kissed me first."

"Oh, whatever." Bulma huffed, lowering herself to the ground and pulling up a tuft of grass again. Vegeta stood above her this time.

"Are you going to hover over me? Because I _really_ won't be able to-" He was sitting next to her in one quick movement.

"Just shut up and focus."

"Nice." She sighed. Just before she closed her eyes, to re-center herself with the other four senses, she saw Vegeta's mouth twitch into a devilish smirk. He really was enjoying himself far too much.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already late into the afternoon when Bulma could finally feel what Vegeta was talking about. She'd been sitting there for what felt like days, chewing grass, touching grass, smelling grass, and listening to her breathing. She'd picked out a nearby tree for the sight part, and she had started to feel ridiculous about an hour ago, wondering if she would ever be able to become as aware as a fighter was.

The whole time, Vegeta stayed with her. Sometimes he sat next to her, but most of the time, he was standing or walking around the grounds. He never went far, and she was grateful for his presence, even if she couldn't feel his ki yet. Her stomach started to growl, distracting her from her meditation. She realized that Vegeta must be starving, though he hadn't uttered a single word about it. How is is that he could have so much patience with certain things, and then blow up at her about other things? She pondered about that for a moment, before she remembered that just before she got hungry, she had felt something starting to happen. She focused again. It was like bringing your eyes into focus when you woke up in the morning. It came fast and easy this time. The bark in the tree was extremely detailed. There were tiny bugs crawling around that she hadn't noticed before. The grass tasted and smelled sharper and earthier. It prickled her skin, and she could feel a whole new group of sensations in it. Her breathing sounded not only louder, but intermingled with everything else. Then she was startled when she could hear her own heartbeat. Automatically, she widened the scope of these newfound enhancements. She found Vegeta by his breathing instead of by sight. This was amazing!

"Uh...babe? I think I've got it now." She watched as he turned toward her. When his eyes landed on her, she _felt_ him. It was so intense that it almost scared her. If she had been closing her eyes, she still would have known at that moment that he was looking at her. His dark eyes felt like they were piercing every layer of her, and she shuddered. No wonder he had been so feared in battle. He walked over to her slowly.

"What do you feel?" He asked calmly.

"Everything! I mean, it all just sort of pumped up, like when you turn the fine focus knob on a microscope. And now...I can feel... _you._ "

He came closer to her, and without saying anything, he took her hand in his, and placed in on his chest, over his heart. Bulma's eyes widened as she felt his heartbeat. Not just with her hand, but with her ears as well. It was more than just her senses. She felt like she had some kind of sixth sense now. The moving force behind her hand was part of a whole. And Vegeta's ki was part of everything else. She smiled up at him in amazement.

"This is so...I've never been able to feel you like this before. Is this what it's like for you?" She asked. He nodded. His face was serious, but his eyes shone with amusement.

"I never knew...that you were so in-tune with me." She raised her hand from his chest, and cupped his face. They watched each other for a moment, Bulma using her new sense to its fullest. It was so intense that she could almost hear the blood flowing through his veins. She thought about how she could use this later in the evening, and her face flushed. Vegeta felt what she was feeling, and he chuckled.

"There is one more thing to do before we call it a day, woman." He whispered the endurement, and she flushed harder.

"Were you reading my mind?"

"Oh, please. I don't need to. You are so transparent when it comes to your needs."

"What? Veg-" He cut her off by raising his ki, startling the indignation right out of her. He had raised it only slightly, but she felt it like a blast of hot air. He kept raising it, and as his power increased, he started backing away from her. Bulma was thankful. She wasn't sure how much she could take it with her senses heightened like this.

"Let's see how your range is. I'm going to keep backing away, until you can't read me anymore. Tell me when that is and I'll raise my ki again. We'll figure out how far you can read, and at what power levels."

"Okay." Bulma nodded.

He continued to back away, and she still felt him. When he noticed that she wasn't responding, she could feel a hint of curiosity. _I can feel his emotions now? This is so weird. I mean, I could always feel his anger, but not the subtle ones as much._ She wasn't sure how she felt about this. Feeling her husband was nice, but she didn't want to dig too deep. Vegeta had always been a private person when it came to his thoughts, and she never blamed him. Most of the things that went on in his head she still didn't want to delve into.

"Can you still feel me?" He was in the air now, far enough away that he had to yell.

"Yeah!"

"Is it fading yet?"

"Not really…" She felt that curiosity again, and then a drop in his ki.

"Hey! You said you were going to raise your ki, not lower it!"

"I'm adjusting to my expectations!" There was an undertone of laughter in his voice. He moved a little further into the air, and she felt his power only faintly.

"Okay, you're harder to read now."

"Perfect. Now I'm going to raise it. Just tell me when-"

"How am I going to keep yelling at you if you're so far away?!" She shouted. Vegeta moved closer.

"I'm wondering the same thing myself. I underestimated how well you could do this."

"Oh, really? Thanks for the vote of confidence!"

"You might need to-"

"TRUNKS! Oh my god, I can feel him too!" Bulma ran over to Trunks, hugging him enthusiastically.

"Hey, welcome to the party, Mom!" He laughed warmly.

"Oh, and BRA! You're so strong, honey!" She grabbed her daughter and spun her around.

"Vegeta! I can feel our babies! This is so amazing!" The Saiyan prince landed on the grass, realizing that he needed to change tactics.

"You're pretty good at it too." He gave her a fleeting smile, then slapped a hand down on Trunks's shoulder.

"We're testing your mother's range, Trunks, and I have an idea. Fly up there with her, and when I move further away, she'll tell you when she can't feel me anymore. I'll keep raising my power until she can. We'll use telepathy so we don't have yell at each other the whole time. Got it, son?"

"Yeah, sure. Can we have dinner after this?"

"Whatever." He shot up into the air. "Are you ready, Bulma?"

"You bet I am!" She let Trunks pick her up, and then they were floating towards Vegeta. Bra came with them, eager to show off her new flying skills, which she had been perfecting all afternoon on her own. She did a little backflip in the air, and Bulma clapped.

"Good job, baby!"

"Yeah, Bra! You learn quick! Hey, Mom, are you gonna learn how to fly too?"

"Well, I hope so. I'm not sure if I'll catch on as fast as Bra though."

"Yeah, but you have your ki sensing down. You can fine-tune it easy enough, and once you learn how to control it, then flying is a snap. Dad's doing a good job of teaching you."

"He is. To tell you the truth, I thought there would be a lot more yelling."

"Trunks!" They heard Vegeta yell from further away. "Stay still while I keep flying! Tell me with your mind when Bulma can't sense me at all." The half-Saiyan bit off a laugh as Bulma and Bra giggled.

"Okay, Dad!"

Even from this far away, Bulma could feel Vegeta's eyes narrowing, wondering what they were laughing about. Then he flew away, and all she could see was a dot in the sky. She felt for him, but it was difficult.

"He's fading… Oh, now there's nothing."

"I'll tell him." Trunks replied. While he concentrated on his telepathy, Bra flew ahead of them, chasing after her papa.

"Bra! Don't push too hard, hon! If you can't keep up, then come back, okay?"

"Kay!" She responded, still moving forward. Bulma shook her head, then she felt Vegeta again. He came to her slowly, like water welling up in a puddle.

"There he is. But it's still faint. Tell him to power up just a bit more."

"Right." Trunks responded. After a while, he was stronger.

"Is he still in that spot? He hasn't moved?"

"Yeah, he's still there. Bra's there too."

"I can't feel her at all."

"You'll get there, Mom. Takes practice. I guess this is your range for now, though. It's pretty good. He's about 300 yards away."

"That's all? That's only three football fields!"

"That's far, though right? I mean, can you even see him?" Bulma squinted her eyes. She could still make out the dot that was Vegeta, but barely, and she couldn't see Bra at all. That was nothing to worry about, considering her hair was the color of the sky, and she could only make out Vegeta because of his black hair.

"If Vegeta went Super Saiyan, I could really feel him. Not to mention his god form…"

"Everybody can feel him in _that_ form." Trunks laughed.

"Well, yeah." Bulma scowled. "Tell your dad that's far enough for now."

"Already did. He's coming." Bulma felt him in an instant, getting stronger in a matter of seconds. Soon he was close enough to talk to.

"Well, well. Not bad, woman. I was a little under 300 yards away."

"That's what Trunks said." Bulma smiled.

Bra flew over to them, her face lit up from the fresh air.

"Hey, Trunks! Race ya home!"

"Not with me, you don't!" Bulma looked down below. Capsule Corp. wasn't very far, but it was a downward plunge that she wasn't willing to take just yet. Before she could protest anymore, Vegeta was taking her out of Trunks's arms as if she were made of feathers. The two watched as their children rocketed towards the ground. Trunks pulled in his arms and legs, and Bra mimicked him when she realized how much faster he was moving. Bulma chuckled.

"She learns by watching, just like you do." She was smiling up at Vegeta, who wore his signature smirk. She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth where it dimpled. He watched as they landed, then let his eyes fall on her. He pressed his forehead against hers, and his arms tightened around her body. Bulma's senses were still alive, and she could feel a trickle of pride in him for her. She sighed against him, content. Even in the air she felt safe when he was holding her.

"So...can I turn this off?" She whispered into his neck. He drew back.

"You mean the heightened senses?"

"Of course."

"You can control them. It _is your_ body after all. It's just like focusing and unfocusing your eyes. You'll get used to it."

She nodded, letting her hand brush through the thick hair at the back of his neck.

"Thanks for teaching me, Vegeta." Her voice was soft and sincere. His smirk came back.

"Oh, this is just the beginning. Tomorrow we'll start on flying." His tone was so ominous, she flinched.

"Don't even _think_ about teaching me the way you taught Trunks. I am _not_ a paper airplane." Her eyes burned blue at him, and he laughed. Holding her closer, he headed down toward the ground.

"What's the matter, woman? Don't you trust me?" He continued to laugh as he landed lightly on the ground. When they went inside for dinner, Bulma wasn't sure he deserved what she had planned for him later that night.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun filtered through the window sheers, slanting down on Bulma's face. She smiled lazily and rolled over, only to clamp her mouth shut on a squeal of surprise. Vegeta was laying inches from her, his face relaxed in sleep. She looked over her shoulder at the time. 7:20? This was the closest he'd ever come to sleeping in with her, if she didn't count their honeymoon. Which she did, even though it had been more work than play. Vegeta was a very physical man. Especially when he didn't know what to do with himself, and attempted to be idle. She chuckled to herself softly. But last night… It had been amazing. She'd used her stronger senses, and it had proved to be a very rewarding new feature. She had never felt so in-tuned with her husband before. Maybe that's why he stayed with her now.

She smoothed the hair on his forehead with her fingers. Certain glimpses of last night were coming back to her, and she smiled wider. She was remembering something particularly nice when his eyes opened slowly. He watched her for a moment before she noticed. When she saw his onyx eyes gazing up at her, she jumped.

"Oh!" She blushed. "I...didn't know you were awake."

"Mmm…" He groaned as he stretched his body languidly. Bulma watched his muscles as they lengthened and contracted, putting her hand on his firm belly. She rubbed it sensually, causing him to stop in mid-stretch. He reached out to her, pulling her onto his lap with one fluid motion.

"So, my woman...are you ready to fly today?" His grin was slightly mocking.

"Of course I am." She poked his chest. "You don't think I can?"

"I didn't say that." His eyes were hooded, and even though he was making fun, he still looked sexy to her. She bent down and gave him a deep kiss, which he returned with no compunctions. When she broke away, she realized he had been watching her, even in the depths of the kiss.

"Do you still think teaching me is a good idea?" She whispered. "No regrets?"

"Are you kidding?" He chuckled. "I don't regret teaching you _anything_ after last night." His smile was wicked, and Bulma laughed, bending over to kiss him again, this time feeling his teeth. He snickered into her mouth, giving her bottom a teasing slap.

They ended up being late for breakfast.

Back onto the compound grounds, Bulma was trying not to let the events of last night and half an hour ago distract her. _You think I would be used to him by now,_ she thought. But she knew that would never happen. That prince of hers kept her on her toes, and she loved him for it. She glanced over at her children, who were playing a few feet in the air. Sixteen-year-old Trunks was showing his little sister some flying tricks. She learned quickly, and a tingle of pride surged into Bulma's chest. She watched them for a little while until she felt Vegeta's ki. He'd been taking a shower, which was usually something he did in the evening after training. Living here, he had grown accustomed to taking one every time he broke into a sweat. She wondered at that, knowing that he had spent the first thirty years of his life covered in dirt and blood. She guessed it was part of his new life; the habit of staying clean. Sometimes she wondered if it went deeper than water on his skin.

He put his hand on her shoulder, getting her undivided attention. She made eye contact, noticing that his eyes were serious, but held a glimmer of amusement. He glanced at a spot further away in the yard, closer to the gardens. It would be quieter over there. She nodded, following him.

They sat on the cool morning grass, legs folded underneath them. Bulma always thought Vegeta looked like a cat when he did this. He curled so neatly into himself, and she couldn't get over how his legs were the same length as hers. Maybe even shorter.

"Now. This is going to be a little trickier than the heightened senses."

"What, really?" She tried not to moan.

"What's the problem? You learned rather quickly, and you're far from stupid. Why are you complaining already?" His eyebrows furrowed at her with annoyance. She lowered her head in a blush, feeling like a student that got caught passing notes in class.

"Nothing, I guess. I actually felt...like...I dunno…"

"Spit it out." His tone was sharp, and Bulma looked up.

"You really think I was fast? I feel like it took me all day." She said. Vegeta sighed.

"For having your ki level, it could have taken a lot longer. And I'm not favoring you by saying that. This isn't science, Bulma. You won't get the hang of it in the blink of eye. Don't waste your time and energy on your self-esteem. I haven't lost patience with you yet, so don't lose it with yourself, hn?" His eyebrow cocked at her playfully at the last sentence. He was doing his best at showing her that she mattered, and he wasn't trying to piss her off. She knew that he relished in arguing with her most of time (especially when they had been younger) but starting a fight while he was trying to teach her served no purpose and only made things harder. She'd gotten a little angry at the self-esteem remark, getting ready to retort, but when he had said "Hn?", with his eyebrow cocked in his version of a wink, she couldn't get mad anymore.

"Alright, you." She remarked, smiling at him.

"Good." He closed his eyes for a moment, drawing in a deep breath. She sat still, letting him sort his thoughts out.

"Okay. So, you know how to enhance your ki. The next step is to learn how to control it. This takes a bit more concentration." At Bulma's frown, he added.

"And no, you don't have to chew grass this time." He pulled a blade up with a smirk and twirled it in his fingers.

"Ha, ha." She rolled her eyes. He tossed it aside.

"The main thing about controlling your ki is focusing right here." He balled a fist up and tapped his gut, hard.

"Your solar plexus." Bulma's hand subconsciously went to her own belly.

"Your stomach? Really? Is that why you Saiyans like to eat so much?" She teased.

"Tch. No. It's just where the power comes from."

"But...why?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Who cares why? It just is. If you humans can entertain the idea of love coming from your chest, then why can't power come from your stomach?"

"I guess so. Okay." She placed her hand more firmly on her belly. "Tell me what to do."

"Hn. Well, you have to gather your ki there. Just relax your body." His tone grew softer, encouraging her to relax.

"Now, put both of your hands there, like this." He cupped his hands together, elbows out, in front of his stomach. To give her a better idea of what she was supposed to do, he gathered energy into his hands until he was holding a soft blue ball of ki.

"You just pull it together into your stomach, then let it out through your hands. But first just focus on the gathering part. I guess it's like...when you cup your hands for a drink of water or something." He instructed. Bulma nodded, concentrating. She imagined her energy all gathering into one place. Images of being pregnant seemed to help her, since she'd felt her babies' ki in her from an early stage. She felt her stomach tighten, almost protectively, even though she knew her days of having children were over. Vegeta grew quiet, letting her focus. She sat there for what felt like forever, opening her eyes now and then to look down. Every once in awhile, she felt sure that she would see a glow between her hands. After ten minutes she looked up at Vegeta, trying to be patient.

"How long is this supposed to take?" She asked.

"You _are_ used to learning things fast, aren't you?" He frowned.

"As a matter of fact, I am. _And_ I'm used to being _good_ at them."

"Well, that's just tough, woman. You have a low amount of ki, so it's going to take hard work and concentration. But if you give up within a few minutes, you might as well give up for good."

"Hey, mister…"

"I'm only telling you the truth." He rose up from the grass, his eyes going over to their children. "It's not my fault you can't take it."

"I can too, you jerk…" She muttered to herself. Vegeta snorted, and started to walk away.

"Vegeta! Where are you going?"

"What?" He turned back to her. "It's going to take time for this, and you don't need _me_ to concentrate. Just focus on your energy, and when you can produce ki, then come find me." He spun on his heel and headed across the yard. Bulma growled to herself.

"Oh, great. What if I'm out here for hours? I have other things to do today besides think about my stomach. Geez. That man…" She grumbled for another minute or two, then got to work.

A full hour later, Bulma's legs felt like they were on fire. She'd forgotten they were curled up so tightly as she centered all of her attention on her energy. She felt like she was getting nowhere. Opening her eyes and peeking at her hands again, she let out a gusty sigh. Maybe she wasn't cut out of this. _I'm not a fighter, anyway. I guess it really doesn't matter._ But when she thought about being up in the air all on her own, not being carried or wrapped around somebody, she clenched her fists. She could be up there with her family and friends. Sure, she would never be anywhere near as fast as them, but the idea of soaring through the wet clouds with her own energy got her excited. She remembered something Krillin had told her. How when that horrible Ginyu had taken over her body, he had been able to use her ki to float up into the air, doing acrobatics. She knew she had it in her somewhere, and she was just _dying_ to tap into it somehow. The thought of giving up made her think of Vegeta. He would still regard her the same way of course, but wouldn't there be just the tiniest undertone of disappointment? Maybe not because she couldn't fly, but...because she had given up on something. The whole time he knew her, she had never given up. Not on him, and certainly not on herself. With renewed determination, she shut her eyes tightly and thought of nothing but her ki.

At the end of her third hour, she started to feel very weak. She knew from experience that focusing hard on something could drain her. Sometimes she would pull an all-nighter with a project, and afterwards she felt like she could sleep for a week. Now, sitting on the damp grass, feeling it torment her skin with itches, she wanted desperately to fall asleep. She clenched her teeth against a yawn. What time was it? When was the last time that she ate? She strained her ears for voices, not hearing Trunks and Bra anymore. For a while there, she had heard Vegeta with them too. It had taken all of her energy to ignore his laughter as he trained their daughter. She loved how proud of them he was.

Suddenly, she felt his ki beside her again. He couched down to her level, and she naturally leaned closer to the heat of his body.

"You should take a break now, Bulma." His voice was soft, almost gentle. She felt his hand on her head, then his fingers twining into her hair. Her worry about disappointing him vanished. He knew she was trying her hardest. She gave an explosive sigh, like she had been holding her breath underwater. Her head drooped forward, suddenly feeling very heavy and a little dizzy. Vegeta made a small noise in his throat, cupping her chin in his hand. His dark eyes studied her face, and she read the question in them. _Are you okay?_ She tried to answer, then choked on her own voice. She felt pathetic, but Vegeta didn't scold her. His pupils were dilated with concern as he slid his hand up to her forehead. She felt chilled, and his hand seemed to burn her. She pulled back a bit, feeling her skin break out into goosebumps. Her stomach heaved, and she closed her eyes.

"That's enough for today, woman." He said gently. Before she could protest, she felt his arms scooping under legs, lifting her lightly from the grass. She pressed her body against him, feeling pale and sick. Hiding her face, she almost wanted to cry at how idiotic it was. But he still didn't scoff at her.

"You can try again tomorrow," he suggested, seeming to feel her disappointment in herself. "But maybe not so long. I should have warned you how draining it is to try to control your ki for the first time." He left out _I'm sorry,_ but she heard it in his tone.

"I felt your ki grow stronger, though. There were a couple of times when you were close."

"Really…?" She murmured. _You did good. I know you were working hard at it._ She translated.

"Hn. You just need to refuel." He walked slowly towards the house with her, trying not to jog her around too much. But the thought of food set her stomach roiling. Before she could even think to tell him to stop, she was leaning over his shoulder, retching. He stopped in his tracks, then he set her down on her knees. She had never been so embarrassed in her whole life. Down on the ground, she felt like something disgusting that he discarded. She knew it was stupid to think that; it was only natural for him to not want her throwing up on him. But she was still ashamed. Hot tears formed in her eyes. Why had she gotten so weak and sick? It had only been a few hours. She'd gotten drunk in more time than this.

"Vegeta…" She whispered, still feeling his ki nearby. "I'm...sorry. I don't know…" Then he was kneeling beside her.

"Stop it. Don't apologize for working hard. I won't listen." His hand felt warm on her back, and he rubbed it firmly once, twice. Then his other hand was inches from her face.

"Come on." He said. It was the same voice he used for Bra when she fell down. She put her hand in his, and he pulled her up. As they walked into the house, she swore to herself that she would get in right. _I'll fly within the week if it kills me._ She vowed.

AN: Nope, no flight in this chapter! Poor Bulma's gonna need some more time! It took Videl a while too, and she had much stronger ki than Bulma. But her prince won't give up on her. I promise she will fly soon, guys!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter is a little less fluffy, and a little more dark. Because we can't have a story about Vegeta without a bit of darkness, now can we? (Also, it is official that Mrs. Brief's name is Panchy, just in case anyone is confused by this.)

That night, Bulma tossed and turned in bed. She was still angry with herself. She knew it was stupid and pointless, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't used to trying so hard at something, only to fail at it. Things just came so easily for her, and had all of her life. She was one of the smartest people in the world! Somehow, she felt betrayed by her own body. Slightly encouraged by the fact that she had come close, she rose carefully from the bed. Vegeta was out like a light. He had trained for half the day after he made sure that she was "going to live" as he put it. She watched him for a second or two as he breathed deeply. He lay on his stomach, his face half- buried in his pillow. His favorite position. Even when she wasn't under him, he dominated the bed. Her hand flew to her mouth, stifling a giggle at the thought. Her eyes lingered on him a moment longer. He was her inspiration. She wanted to show him she was strong. He knew it, of course, or he never would have picked her in the first place, but there was something different about this. Something that felt more like proof. Ki was his own special language. She would feel more connected to him and her friends, even if she was never a fighter. They all had the life force, and utilizing it would make her feel just a little more powerful; part of something amazing. Nodding to herself in the dark, she slowly walked over to the sliding glass door. Clad in nothing but a silken shift, the night air of spring hit her briskly. She ignored it, stepping out on to the balcony and sliding the door shut again. She hoped that the breeze on his naked skin wouldn't wake Vegeta. He was sleeping pretty hard, but she still gave it a 50/50 chance. He was a warrior, after all.

The fresh air revitalized her, and even though she was told (by Trunks as well as Vegeta) to go a little easier from now on, she focused hard on her ki. Surprisingly, it came much faster this time. She barely had to work at it before she felt energy building in her belly. As she stood there, everything came alive again. The wind blew through her hair, sighing. The crickets sang out, and the stars shone brightly. Her cool fingers trembled over her stomach, gathering, holding fast. There was an intense pull, almost like a painless contraction, and then...it was there. She felt it before she opened her eyes. The glow. It was a soft lavender color. Just like Trunks's hair. It was the most beautiful color she had ever seen. It was... _her._ Suddenly she realized it. Everything made sense. This was who Vegeta was. Why he lived and breathed. This was...like magic.

Her ki ball hovered close to her, still in the cage of her hands. It fluttered like a butterfly, so fragile. It started to dim, and she added more strength to it, her belly clenching. It seemed so natural now. She wanted to make more. Biting her lip, she pulled more out of herself. The energy built, little by little. The soft purple ki grew lighter, stronger. She kept pulling, more and more. Her hands spread out. It was the size of a beach ball now. It was amazing. She laughed, her voice high and manic. So _this_ was power. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice was telling her to stop. Not too much. You shouldn't do too much. But a larger part of herself said _Shut up, this feels good. So good._ She kept going until it was almost painful. Her body vibrated with what was almost orgasmic as her power built further. The ki was even larger now. She had a sudden urge to launch it out into the air and watch it explode.

Suddenly a hand was clasping her wrist. She cried out in panic, spinning around. Her ki was aimed right at Vegeta's chest. His eyes were a bit wide, but he didn't look too alarmed. What seemed scary to her was nothing to him.

"Impressive." He said. His brow cocked at her. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." She laughed again, sounding crazier than the last time.

"Feeling powerful, are we?" He mocked, softly. "You can only imagine what it's like for me. You, woman, are just the tip of the iceberg." He laughed. "If you feel powerful right now, imagine feeling it a one-thousand fold. Imagine-" He was cut off by the sudden vanishment of her ki. She hadn't launched it into the sky like she wanted to. His words had made it all go up in smoke, like a cheap magic trick. All of that effort, all that power (her very own power!) and she had been so excited to let him see it. Now he was shoving it back in her face, by doing what he did best. Bragging. About himself. His own power. Hers meant very little to him. Her hands went limp at her sides, and her head bowed. She could feel her face burning up with anger. How dare he?

"I told you not to use too much, Bulma. Now look at you, you have no-" He was suddenly taken aback as she punched him as hard as she could, right in the chest. He stumbled, losing his balance for a second...and only because he had been caught off guard. She looked up into his face, her eyes fiery. She expected to see that fire blazing back at her, but his eyes were only widened in bewilderment..

"What the hell is the matter with you, woman?!"

"YOU, that's what! I can't believe you!" She shouted. When he still looked perplexed, she screamed.

"I finally use my ki, for the first time in my entire life, and...it feels so great! But YOU! You start bragging about your OWN power! Honestly, I don't even know why I try! There is NO point!" His eyes finally lit up with their own flame.

"No point! Don't tell me you did this to impress ME? How childish! Are you one of my children now, that you need to show me how strong you are?" His voice took on an infantile tone. "Oh, look at me! Look how much POWER I have! Aren't you proud?"

"How DARE you make fun of our children?! They would give their HEARTS to you on a PLATTER! They WORSHIP you! And do you know WHY? Because they DON'T. KNOW. ANY. BETTER." She spat out the last words like bile, a whip striking him in the face. He flinched. The fire went out of his eyes like she had doused him in ice water. He stepped back, grabbing the handle behind him and throwing open the door. He didn't say a word, but there were whole sentences in his eyes. And each one of them was about pain. About his past. Pain that the woman he loved like no other person in the universe could ever be cruel enough to lash at him with that whip. It was one weapon against him that he wouldn't tolerate. He stepped backwards into their room, and slid the door shut. Ominously slow. His eyes bored into her from the other side of the glass as he turned the lock. It clicked, the sound of the tumbler as loud as a blast of thunder. Startled out of her anger, Bulma stepped forward, leaning against the door. She put her hand out, palm up, where his chest was. She pressed into the cold glass like she was pressing into his heart, soothing the pain she had left there.

"Vegeta…" She whispered. But he was relentless.

"You want to get off? Then fly off." The words were thrown at her, sharp and final. They hit their target. Legs giving out, Bulma landed hard on her knees and choked back a sob. All of the elation she had felt about her new-found powers trickled away. She could feel it rolling off of her, along with the cold spring rain that started to pour down on her naked skin.

It seemed like it was hours before her son found her. Hot tears spilled down her face, burning into her cold skin. She shivered, her body curling up. Sometimes she would get angry again and bolt back up, slamming her hands against the wet glass. She screamed at Vegeta until she was hoarse. Until all her anger evaporated when she realized that she couldn't sense his ki. He had went to another part of the house. Mercilessly avoiding her pleas. After awhile, she even went to the edge of the balcony. She tried to summon her ki again. _If I just...step off and let my ki carry me...Maybe I'll make it. It's not that far down, right? I could survive that. I could…_ But when she tried to pull out her ki, she felt repulsed by that look on Vegeta's face. Not the bragging one. The one he made after she'd lashed out at him. That pained look. She's only seen it a couple of other times. Each time swearing to herself that she would never hurt him like that again. How wrong she had been. If he had physically bled, she wouldn't have been surprised. She felt so cruel. _Because they don't know any better._ She had said. Your children only love you because they don't know how much of a monster you are. If she had said that, he wouldn't have been any more hurt. Her hands came up to cover her wet face. How could she apologize to him after that? Forget him teaching her how to fly. Forget him even _looking_ at her for… Who knew how long? Her mind was invaded with all of these thoughts, and she had built herself up to be so horrible and small-hearted that she felt like throwing up again. In the end, she just curled up again under the small table and tried to forget what she had said. Only after she started to get delirious from fever did she sense Trunks, kneeling over her.

"Mom! What are you doing out here?" His hand, so like his father's, touched her forehead. "Oh, Mom. Let's get you inside." As he lifted her up, he tried to open the sliding door. She wasn't sure why he would think it was open. Would she really be huddled out here in the rain if she could get back in so easily? He had to know it was about Vegeta. Surely he heard them fighting earlier. Her thoughts were confirmed when he swore under his breath.

"Dammit, Dad. What the hell did you do?" He tucked her closer to his body and smoothed her wet hair out of her eyes.

"It's okay, Mom. I'll get you inside." He didn't even ask why she was here. He didn't need to. Despite what she had shouted at Vegeta, her son knew about him. He _knew_ what he was capable of. And he knew that it could erupt like a dormant volcano. At any time.

She awoke to the smell of coffee. Everything was warm and soft. Her head felt as heavy as lead, and when she tried to sit up, her arms shuddered underneath her. She was terribly weak.

"She's awake, Nana!" Bra's sweet voice hit her like nails being driven into her skull. She winced, but couldn't find the voice to say anything. Then her mother was hovering over her.

"Oh, sweet darling! You're awake! I'm so glad. Here, drink this tea. It should fix you right up." Bulma reached out a shaky hand for the steaming mug.

"No coffee?" She croaked.

"Hmm. Mama says tea is best for now, okay, love? We don't want that little heart of yours pounding any harder, now do we? You had quite the fever last night. Whatever were you thinking, going out into the rain at night?" Her mom asked, cheerfully.

 _Little heart,_ Bulma thought. _Very little indeed._

"Mom? Where's...Vegeta?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, honey. Do you know where your papa is, Bra-chan?" Panchy asked. Bra's face grew a little upset.

"He's training with Trunks...I think…" Bulma understood her look right away. _Training? More like beating each other up._ Even though she wasn't so angry at Vegeta anymore for locking her out (she mostly felt miserable) she hoped that Trunks was getting the most hits in.

"Did Trunks look...angry when you saw him, Bra?" She asked. The little girl nodded slowly, her big blue eyes sad and confused.

"It'll be okay, honey." She reached a hand out and weakly stroked her daughter's hair.

"Are you better, now, Mommy?"

"Almost, sweetheart." She smiled softly. Her mom put her hand on Bra's shoulder.

"Guess what, dear? Nana needs some help in the kitchen! I'm making cookies!" Bra's face brightened, but Bulma could still see a hint of concern there, for both of her parents. She was abnormally observant for a three-year-old.

"Go help her, baby." Bulma whispered. She watched as the little girl scampered off. She wanted to get up and do something, maybe even find Vegeta, (even though she was sure he wouldn't forgive her just yet) but her strength was already ebbing from that short conversation. She leaned back on the pillows of the couch, satisfying herself with the cheerful voices coming from the kitchen.

Hours later, she woke up again, feeling revived. As soon as her eyes opened, she could sense Vegeta. He wasn't close by anymore, but he had been there. His ki had a lingering effect. She cast her senses toward the kitchen, wondering if it was just because he'd gotten something to eat. He had been there, but she also felt him here, by the couch. She touched her face, her hair, as if she knew whether or not he had been there. The teacup on the side table was gone, her mother's doing. She didn't remember doing much more than cradling it in her hands. Everything else seemed undisturbed. She sighed. It was just like him to wait until she was asleep to approach her, then leave no sign of being there. But at least she knew he was not angry with her anymore. Maybe the fact that he had gotten her sick actually managed to make him feel guilty. Laughter rang out in her head. Guilt was a color Vegeta rarely wore. It was seen on him about as often as "relaxed" or "content".

It was when she sat up without feeling dizzy or weak that she realized it. He had given her his ki. Her eyes misted over. After what she had said, injuring him to the core, he still came back to her. He gave her part of himself without hesitation. She stood up, her mind alert to his lingering ki. She wanted to follow it like a bloodhound.

Bulma was almost to the gravity room when she sensed Trunks. He was coming out of the shower further down the hallway.

"Oh, hey Mom! You're alright!" He ran toward her, towel and all.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to talk to your father." She peered into the window. "I see he's hard at work though. Probably won't appreciate the interruption."

"Meh, I don't think he minds as much when it's you."

"Maybe. Trunks, did you...attack him earlier?" The boy's face turned red and he looked to the floor.

"Well, yeah Mom… You were in pretty bad shape last night, and I was pissed. Er, angry. What even happened?" He asked, pinning her with his blue eyes.

"It was mostly my fault, believe it or not. I said something to him...Something I shouldn't have said, Trunks."

"So...he locked you out in the cold rain? That's still wrong!"

"I know. But, he's..well, Vegeta. He still believes in vengeance sometimes, even with me, I guess." She smiled weakly, but Trunks frowned, still angry.

"Yeah, well. I gave him a piece of my mind a couple of hours ago."

"Hmm. How did that go?"

"He...he let me. It was weird. I've never fought him like that before. He didn't even throw a punch. Guess he feels bad for what he did."

"I guess so." They both turned when they heard the hum of the gravity amplifier powering down. The red light faded into white and Bulma peeked through the window, looking for her husband. She spotted him over in the far corner of the room, down on one knee. He was panting hard, and even from here she could see he was singed in several places. _So…_ She slowly reviewed in her head. _He lets Trunks beat him up, gives me his ki, and then tortures himself excessively in his training. Yeah, he's guilty alright. But I can't let on that I know._ Trunks looked over her shoulder.

"Wow. He looks wrecked. He must have been using 450 this time. That's the highest he can go."

"450 times Earth's gravity?! What's that idiot trying to do? Kill himself? Dammit, Vegeta. _No one_ is as stubborn as him." She growled. Trunks chucked.

"Isn't _that_ the truth? Well, I'll leave you to it. I don't think he's too happy with me right now. Beating him up and all."

"Are those burn marks from you?"

"What?" Trunks peered in, keeping his head low, even though he knew Vegeta could sense him there. "No, that's not...I only used my fists. He must have got those from the bots."

"Oh, okay. It's good to know you're not treating your father like an ash tray."

"Mom! Come on, I was defending your honor!" He smiled as he said it, lighthearted. He was used to his parents fighting, and knew that it was never something they couldn't recover from.

"Well, thank you, Trunks. I do appreciate it." She leaned forward and brushed his forelock aside, kissing the skin underneath.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Tell me how it went, kay?" He smiled over his shoulder and sauntered off, whistling. Bulma watched him leave, realizing that he was wearing nothing but a towel cinched around his waist, and he had still let her kiss him on the forehead and say she loved him. How did she raise such a sweet boy with Vegeta? The idea still boggled her from time to time.

Turning to the door, she took a deep breath, then punched in the code on the keypad. It identified her, and the thick metal door slid up with a chiming sound, admitting her. She stepped in carefully. He had turned the gravity off, but that wasn't the reason why she was treading softly. She felt for his energy (glad that she could do that now) noticing that it was toned down quite a bit. There wasn't anger there, but he still felt a bit...injured. Overriding it all was guilt. She pulled back, feeling bad for reading him too much. It could be a violation of sorts when he didn't feel like himself. She wandered casually over to him, and he pulled himself up to her height, legs shaking.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hn." He greeted back. Sometimes he said 'hey' too, especially when she crawled into bed and woke him up late at night with kisses and her skin on his skin. She shook the image from her mind. His eyes were scanning her up and down, and she knew he was doing diagnostics on her. When his eyes unfocused, she could tell that he was reading her ki. He gave a slight nod, knowing it was strong now that he had given her some of his. She hoped that was not why he was so tired now. Surely he hadn't given her that much? He practically had an insurmountable supply at his disposal.

She stepped closer to him, reading his ki. It felt the same, and there was still no anger. She wanted badly to touch him, but wasn't sure quite yet. There was still some things she needed to say first.

"Vegeta...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said...you know." She looked at him, but his eyes were pointed to his right, and all she got was his profile. He did this whenever things got emotional. She saw the subtle jump in his cheek as his jaw tightened, and a twitch of his eyebrow.

"I was just so mad," She continued. "I wasn't...trying to impress you with my ki...But...I just wanted…"

"I know what you wanted." His eyes flicked toward her, then away again. "And I am proud of you. I shouldn't have to say it. You're...my...woman…" He brought his hand up to his forehead, pushing back the stray hair that fell down sometimes. He growled with frustration. She knew he was extremely uncomfortable in the face of all these feelings. Moving closer to him, she put her hand out. It rested on his armor, which felt warm from his workout. It was the armor that she made for him, and she was pleased to see what good shape it was still in. He leaned into her, surprising her by pressing his damp forehead against hers. She put her arms around his slender waist, burying her face in the crook of his neck. His musky scent was the strongest here, and she inhaled it slowly.

"My prince…" She whispered. He groaned and she felt relief there. Then she felt his hands in her hair.

"Why is it that we are so horrible at fighting anymore?" He said, huskily. "Remember when we would stay mad at each other for days? And actually enjoy it?" She brought her head up, smiling at him, and he chuckled.

"I remember," she said. "But I never really enjoyed it."

"Oh, I did." He cupped her chin with his gloved hand. "I used to get _so angry_ at you that I was sure it was hate. But it was really lust. I got so turned on by our little fights."

"Oh, really?" Her eyebrow cocked up.

"Really. I couldn't stand it." He bent down and kissed her.

"Hn…" His legs bent, and he brought her down on the floor with him. She sat in his lap, her hands in his hair, and he gazed up at her, a mischievous smile on his face.

"I don't think we've done it in here since Trunks was a toddler." His eyes glistened. _Want to?_

She kissed him deeply and pulled him tighter. _Heck yeah._


	6. Chapter 6

It was at least a week before Bulma really gave thought to flying again. Despite making up with Vegeta, they both still felt a little sore around each other. She worked late into the night, slipping into the cool sheets somewhere around two in the morning. Sometimes he would wake up, but most of the time he didn't. When he did, he let her curl into his heat, but he didn't do much beyond laying a hand on her head, deeply sighing before drifting off to sleep. When she woke up in the morning, he'd be gone. He always woke up earlier than her, but it had become a habit of theirs to make love right before the sun rose, when the spring nights were coldest, and she could wrap herself around his hot body. They didn't do it every morning of course, but if they went four or five days without sex, something was off.

She practiced her ki control in the middle of work, on and off through the day. When she stopped to eat lunch, she would concentrate on her stomach, tune her senses, and pull out a glowing orb of energy. She let it disintegrate, remembering how power hungry she'd gotten. Part of that was why she didn't feel like doing much else with her ki. Another part was Vegeta. After the rain incident, he didn't seem to be much in the teaching mood anymore. She could always ask Trunks, or one of her friends, but the thought of someone else picking up where Vegeta had left off didn't seem right. She wondered at his reaction. He used to hold grudges against her in the old days, and wasn't above revenge. But it had been years since he'd acted like that. Had she really hurt him that bad? Bulma sighed, racked with guilt. She knew how much he loved their kids. They were part of him, and he was proud of them to no end. She had used that as a weapon against him. _Why did I expect him to just shake it off? Did I think that sex would make him forgive me that easily?_ Vegeta wasn't the kind of man that could be manipulated like that. She could use their love as a calming agent, but afterwards, when they cooled down, he wouldn't forget all wrongs against him. She remembered what he had said about "enjoying their fights". But he had also said he'd been turned on by being mad at her. He definitely wasn't turned on right now. Leaving in the morning was not something he did when he wanted her. She growled in frustration. _What does he want? I've already apologized. We even made love in the gravity room, which is pretty compulsive for him. Does he expect me to do anything else? Maybe I should just talk to him. It didn't work in the old days, but he opens up so much easier now._

She found him in an unusual place. Checking where he normally went was an old option; this time she just read his ki signature. He was out in the yard. The sun was going down, and a chilly wind blew through the new flowers. It had rained earlier, and fresh water drops from the trees sparkled in his hair like dew. He just stood there, gazing off into the distance. Bulma knew that wasn't a good sign. He wasn't the most content person she had ever known (by a long shot) but his brooding never meant anything good. He had his arms folded across his chest, another bad sign. When his hands were in his pockets, it just meant he was thinking. But folded arms always meant anger and defensiveness. She tested the waters, feeling him out. Surprisingly, there was no anger there. Just a pensive dark cloud. So, was he feeling...vulnerable? The very idea almost made her laugh out loud. What could he possibly feel vulnerable about?

Offhand, she felt for the children's ki. Trunks was down in the lab, and Bra was with her parents, probably watching a favorite evening show. Both of them seemed content, though Trunks's ki was tinged with a bit of frustration. He always felt like that while in the lab. Bulma sighed. She was still not used to feeling everybody so intimately. She didn't know that ki reading could go beyond power levels, and she wondered if it was supposed to. Maybe she was just more sensitive? Did Vegeta read her emotions? If that was the case, then he must ignore them half the time. He never acted like he knew what she thought, since the beginning. She remembered having to drill that in his thick head early on. She practically had to tell the stubborn prince when she was angry, never mind _why._ She closed her eyes this time to get a better reading. Reaching deeper, she felt like he was right at her side, even though he was yards away. She brushed the dark cloud aside, trying to get to the source. Was it something from the past again? Was he feeling lost or unworthy like after the Cell Games? When she started to feel like she was getting somewhere, she felt a rush of air, and hard hands clamped her shoulders.

"Get out! How the _hell_ are you doing that?" He shook her firmly, and she opened her eyes, startled.

"Vegeta! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"If you didn't mean anything by it, then what are you _doing?_ Just because you are my mate doesn't mean you can go in and out of my head any time you please. And you're still- Get OUT woman!" He shoved her back, as if that would make a difference. She fell backwards onto her butt, landing hard in the grass. She gasped as she bit her tongue.

"Ah…" Her fingers when to her mouth, coming away wet with blood. Vegeta's eyes widened, a flash of sympathy. Then they narrowed.

"Tell me how you are doing that. I never taught you." He crouched down, rocking back on his heels. He waited as she spat out blood, wincing. When she looked up from the grass, his black eyes were burning.

"Vegeta...why are you so angry? It's not my fault." Her voice was quiet, timid. Somehow it made his frown deeper. He abhorred weakness in all its forms. Especially with her, someone he considered himself on par with when it came to mental strength. His match.

"Where did you learn it?" His voice was rough, and he clamped a hand onto her wrist.

"I didn't learn it anywhere! It happened when you taught me to sense ki! I thought…" She paused, spitting more blood and wiping her mouth. Vegeta let go of her then, his eyes on the blood. Unexpectedly, his hand went to her face instead, gentle this time.

"It's not common, to sense emotions as well as ki."

"Really?" She looked up at him. He was closer to her now, on his knees and leaning in. "I just thought…" Her words were thick over her swollen tongue and she winced whenever she talked.

"Yes, really. Bulma…" His eyes narrowed at her again, but this time with concern.

"You need to put ice on that." His hand went from her face to her hair, and she felt the pull of his fingers at the nape of her neck. It relieved a headache that had been building there. She leaned into him suddenly, feeling like crying. She wanted everything to be okay between them.

"I'll stop...if that's what you want… I won't intrude." She wiped at her mouth, noticing a spot of blood on his shirt. He pulled her close, and she wanted to fall asleep right there, with his heat waves lulling her.

"I don't mind, if it's only a little. Just...don't go too deep. Okay?" He pushed her chin up with two fingers, reading her eyes. With a thumb, he wiped away a drop of blood at the corner of her lips. He frowned.

"Let's stop this bleeding. You look like a damn vampire."

They sat together in a small room off the kitchen. It was originally a bathroom, but had turned into more of a mini clinic. There were a few others in the house, and they'd been growing ever since Vegeta had started living there. Bulma was on the counter next to the sink. She watched Vegeta as he soaked a strip of white cloth into icy water, then brought it to her mouth. She stuck her tongue out, her hand reaching up, but he pressed gently. Usually he let her take care of herself. Maybe this time it was because he had shoved her, causing her this injury. His lips pressed together firmly and his eyes were soft on her face. She still wanted to talk to him, find out why he was in this strange mood.

"Be...ge...a." She tried to say. His eyebrow arched, amused.

"Are you really trying to talk like this?" His mouth quirked up into a tiny smile. "Just be quiet for a second. I know it's hard for you…" Bulma swatted his arm and growled softly, bringing out a rasp of laughter from him.

"Damn, woman." He chided. "You practically bit it off. How did you even do that?" Bulma rolled her eyes. He always acted like injuries were something to be proud of, even with her.

He stayed with her while the bleeding stopped. It took two rags, and when a third one came away clean, Vegeta shook his head.

"Can I have a mirror?" Her words sounded slurred, but he still understood her. He pulled out a drawer, reaching in without hesitation. He knew every medical room in his house like he knew his own body. Handing it to her, he laughed softly at her reaction. A small chunk was missing from her tongue.

"Oh god! My poor tongue. How the hell did that even…?

"Beats me. You are absurdly good at getting yourself hurt." Vegeta said. Bulma set down the mirror and waved her hand at him, pushing away the insult.

"Oh, shut up. This ruined the whole thing." She watched his eyebrow cock up.

"What whole thing?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Were you...planning something?"

"Well no. Just...come over here and sit down." She demanded. He hesitated for a moment, then sat next to her on the counter, eyeing her warily. He still held a long strip of linen bandage and he was winding it and unwinding it around his hand absently.

"I just wanted...to talk to you."

"About what?" His voice was soft, but not as defensive as she thought it would be.

"Well, we were starting to do well with the whole ki thing, until it blew up in our faces that night." She noticed his curious stare, and corrected herself. "Theoretically, I mean." She paused and took a deep breath. "I was wondering...if I ruined it. You don't seem to want to teach me anymore."

"Hn." He grunted, sitting quietly for a moment. His eyes were on the shelves, not seeing them. He clenched his fist under the tightly wound bandage. Then his hand relaxed.

"It's not that, Bulma. I still want to teach you."

"Do you? Really? Because you seem to-"

"Just," He stuck his hand in her direction, fending her off.

"Let me finish, will you?"

"Okay…" Now her eyes narrowed. So, there was something to this after all. He had a reason.

"I only wonder...why you want this."

"What? What do you mean?"

"What do I _mean?"_ He snorted. "I only mean _this!_ All this power!" He produced a ball of blue ki as easily as coughing.

"All this power?" Bulma's eyebrow arched. "What power? It's not like I have yours."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." He sighed.

"Look. After I saw you that night… Your face... Hn." He seemed to be grappling with something in his mind, not sure how to say it.

"You should have seen yourself, Bulma. You looked...like me."

"You?" Bulma asked, perplexed.

"Yes, me. The me I was years ago. When I murdered countless souls, remember?" His eyes were self-mocking.

"How could-"

"I just mean that you had that same sort of madness in your eyes. Power is...well. It's not something to be taken lightly. Even when it's as little as what you have. You could still hurt someone pretty badly with how much energy you made. I just...want you to know that...It's not a game, Bulma." He whispered the last part, his eyes serious on her face. Her own eyes softened.

"I know that, Vegeta. Of course I do. I don't want to hurt anyone." She reached out with her senses. There was still something else.

"So...is that the only reason you didn't want to teach me anymore?" She said, coyly.

"Dammit, woman! You're doing it again! Are you going to _pull_ it out of me?"

"Yes." She giggled. He growled.

"Didn't I just tell you this isn't a game? You can be so infuriating!"

"But there's still something, isn't there? Just tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you everything!" He leapt of the counter, tossing the bunched up linen into a corner with a snarl.

"No, you don't." His eyes swept to her. "Only when it's about me." She said, sitting up straight and haughtily. He took a deep breath through his nose and pinched the bridge.

"Woman…" There was a silence in the air, and Bulma waited.

"Fine. I'll level with you. Since you _must_ have your way." He glared. She only nodded back.

"I...You...Argh! You're _not_ powerless, Bulma! You never have been."

"Yeah? So?"

"So? So it doesn't matter if you can do this or not. You _do_ know that, don't you?"

"Well...I guess."

"It's true. I've never thought so. I've always…" he gulped, seeming to choke. "Liked you that way, just the way you are." He looked at the tiled floor, his fists clenching at his sides. Bulma was flattered...for a moment.

"What, weaker than you?" His head snapped up, eyes flaring.

"Are you _trying_ to push my buttons?"

"Vegeta, no, I-"

"Because it seems that way to me. You're disregarding everything I'm saying and throwing it back at me."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're being a little silly." She backed away when she saw the flash in his eyes, but still held his, full on.

" _Silly?_ Oh, I've had it with you." Instead of turning around, he only got closer to her. She could feel anger rolling off of him, but she wasn't afraid. She was used to this feeling. He reached out to her, his hands trembling, and she guessed he was going for her shoulders. For some reason, he liked to make a point by shaking her every once in awhile. He couldn't handle it when she disrespected him. The idea made her keep talking.

"No, that's it, isn't it, Vegeta. You don't want me to gain power, because you like dominating me. That's the real problem here." She said it with such confidence that he stopped in his tracks. His hands fell to his sides.

"What?!" His teeth clenched around the word. "That is the most idiotic thing you have said in _years. How could you possibly…"_ He did turn around now. Bulma watched as his shoulders quaked and his breathing became heavy with anger. She stared as his back, a little turned on.

"Bulma." His voice was quiet, lowering down on her like smoke.

"I have never even tried to dominate you. You know it." He turned then, and his dark eyes glittered with the truth. Bulma bit her lip. It was true. If anything, she had always been trying to dominate him. And he let her. Even in bed. His face was inches from hers.

"Because if I ever _did,_ you would _know_ it. And you couldn't _handle_ it." He was still panting with the effort to hold back his anger. Her heart beat faster, and she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him, hard. He was too shocked to pull back. Then she was laughing against his mouth. He pushed her away, outraged.

"So." She giggled. "You're still going to teach me how to fly, right?" He lunged at her. "Not if I _kill_ you first!" In one swift motion, he pushed her into the sink. She squealed with laughter as he stormed out.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" She yelled after him. Her answer was a tangle of incoherent curses. She smiled to herself. This was Vegeta in his natural state.


	7. Chapter 7

It was later on that evening, lying in Vegeta's arms, that she learned how to fly. Everyone had fallen asleep, and they were basking in the afterglow of a second round of lovemaking. The candles flickered on their damp skin, and Bulma curled up, her back against his chest. She felt his heartbeat and deep breaths against her. Her eyes were closed and she could feel herself drifting off to sleep when his fingers started tracing circles on her stomach.

"You know, you already know how to fly, Bulma…" He whispered in her ear. Her eyes blinked open.

"What?" She pressed against him harder and sighed. The way he rasped out her name made her want to start all over again.

"It's simple once you know how to use your ki."

"Yeah?" She said, sleepily.

"Hn…" His hand was firmer on her stomach now. "You form it here...and then instead of drawing it out, you push it down towards your feet. It lifts you off the ground." He whispered all this into her ear, and she shuddered against him.

"Wait...it's that easy? Why didn't you say anything before?" She turned around carefully, disengaging herself. He chuckled as she eyed him.

"Well, telling you how to do it is much different than actually doing it, woman. It's not quite that easy. That Videl girl took days to learn, I hear."

"Gohan's wife? How do you even know that?"  
"I listen to all the mindless chatter. My point is, she is a fighter, but it still took her awhile. But you're just as stubborn as she is, I suppose." He stretched lazily in the dark, and Bulma could feel all his muscles tightening against her.

"Yes, I _am_ that stubborn. I won't give up easily."

"I didn't say you would. I know first hand how stubborn you are." He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled crookedly. She smiled back, pushing her hands into hair. He moaned softly and pressed his lips against hers. They kissed slowly for a minute or so, then he drew back.

"You're not afraid?" His eyebrow cocked in mock trepidation.

"Afraid of what?" Her eyes widened, bewildered.

"Falling." He said the word simply, but it had weight to it, like a rock smashing to the ground.

"Uh...I wasn't?"

"But now you are?" He laughed at her. It almost sounded triumphant.

"No, I'm not, you brat." She pinched his arm, only making him laugh harder. Then he leaned in again.

"I won't let you fall." His lips brushed hers, and that was all the confirmation she needed.

The next afternoon, Bulma went to the atrium. She felt fine with practicing her ki sensing outside, but something was unsettling about having the endless sky above her for this. She didn't want to float away like a balloon. Vegeta did say he would look out for her, but right now he was busy. Goku had come around in the morning, and the two went out to spar. At first she was mad at him, but they hadn't really agreed on a set schedule, and the truth was, she didn't need him for this. He had already told her what to do. And...he knew that it would take her awhile. She sighed, concentrating. However, she realized after the first few minutes that this was no quiet place for training herself. She would get close to feeling her ki building, getting ready to press it downward, and then a giant dinosaur would come plowing through the trees behind her. About an hour into it, she gave up when she cracked her eyes open, only to see her dad fly by on what looked like a huge parrot.

Stomping into the kitchen, she was startled by Vegeta sitting at the table.

"Looks like things are going well." He laughed around his fork.

"Oh, shut up." She glared, getting a plate ready. "I made the mistake of using the damn atrium."

"Did you smash your head against the ceiling?"

"Oh, seriously. Do you really think I got that high in an hour?"

"Tch. I don't know how long you've were in there. I left early this morning, remember?"

"Yeah, I can tell by the smell. God, do Saiyans ever bathe?"

"Hey, I'm cleaner now than I've ever been in my life. Thanks to your obsession with not letting me smell like myself."

"Yourself? Ugh, if you call that your natural scent…" She shuddered. "Anyway, no. I didn't hit the ceiling."

"You are right now. I didn't plan on being ambushed while eating lunch." He glared, but there was no fire in it. Bulma sighed and pulled a chair out, plopping down hard.

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"I told you it would take some time. Did you even listen to me last night? Or were you too enraptured by my god-like body?"

"I was listening. I just...wanted to practice there, and now I can't."

"What's the problem?"

"My dad and his damned dinosaurs for one thing. It's a frigging _zoo_ in there!" She cried. Vegeta chuckled, nearly choking on his food.

"Oh, woman. You let yourself get distracted far too easily."

"They're _dinosaurs!_ Not exactly squirrels we're talking about."

"You shouldn't let yourself get distracted by _anything._ "

"Oh, well, _excuse me_ for not being a stone cold warrior like the rest of you." She glared down at her plate. Vegeta pushed his own aside, now empty, and stood up.

"Bulma, _you_ are the one who wanted to learn how to fly. I keep telling you it's not easy, and the very _idea_ that you stubbornly think it _should_ be is childish. You have to work for what you want." He opened the fridge, grabbing a pitcher of water, then a glass from the cupboard. He poured.

"And I'm starting to think you don't want it that badly." Not waiting for an answer, he gulped the water down in two swallows. Then he looked over at her, and was surprised to see her looking down at her plate, silent.

"I guess you're right." Her voice was quiet. "Maybe I don't care that much." He suddenly slammed his hands down on the table, demanding eye contact.

"If what you are saying is true, then why the _hell_ have you been wasting my time?"

"I'm not, I mean, I don't-"

"I don't believe you. You don't get an idea in your head and abandon it. I'm living proof of that." He rolled his eyes at his own admission. "Now, get your butt back out there and _learn how to fly._ I want this whole thing over with. You are driving me _crazy,_ woman."

"Hey, you can't just-" She gasped when he went over to her and lifted her in his arms. Before she knew it, she was being marched out into the atrium.

They spent the next few hours out there, Bulma concentrating her hardest, and Vegeta only paying attention half the time. He spent the other half messing around with some of the larger animals, terrifying most of them. Dr. Briefs was still around, but instead of objecting, he looked on with amusement. As long as Vegeta didn't hurt them, he didn't care. Considering Goku used to roast and eat dinosaurs, Bulma was amazed at his restraint.

After three and a half hours of concentrating (and cursing Vegeta under her breath as he riled the animals up, making it _harder_ ) she finally felt herself gently float above the ground. She opened her eyes slowly, barely believing it. It was only about a foot, but it felt like twenty. She squealed, unable to contain her joy.

"VEGETA! I DID IT! I'M FLOATING!" She shouted. After there was no answer, she searched for him with her ki. He was on the other side of the atrium. _But, he still could have heard me. He's got great hearing. Ugh, if he doesn't care and is ignoring me…_ A little of her happiness went away when she thought of tracking him down to show him. It would seem like something the kids would do. No. She would not let herself get that excited. _Besides,_ she thought, _This is my own personal victory. Vegeta didn't have anyone cheering him on when he became a Super Saiyan. He had his own moment of triumph. I can have mine._ She smiled to herself. But her happiness still seemed a bit forced. She couldn't help it. Her personality demanded attention, and praise for things well done. She was a bit spoiled that way. Even with her mechanical projects, she usually had her dad to congratulate her. She sighed, letting herself touch the ground gently. Walking across the grass, she headed toward the tile path to go back to the living quarters, when she almost ran into her father. Dr. Briefs made a startled noise and spilled coffee on himself.

"Oh, Dad! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "You okay?" Leaning in closer, she checked his lab coat, which bore a giant stain on the front.

"Not to worry, dear. The coffee was cold anyway. And it got my coat, so it'll come right out with bleach."

"Well, that's good. I was scared I burned you." She smiled at him, wanting to ruffle his hair like she did with Trunks. He was so short, sometimes she forgot he was her dad.

"Hey, do you know where that hubby of mine ran off to?" She only gave Vegeta that pet name around her parents, as he regarded it as ridiculous. He didn't mind "husband", because that's what he was. However, she still got away with calling him "babe", but only after he admitted she sounded sexy when she said it. As for herself, she was forever stuck with "woman" as a pet name.

"Well, he was over there by the pond not long ago… He might still be there." Dr. Briefs replied.

"Probably staring at his own reflection." She shook her head.

"No, he was helping me feed the fish."

"Wait, the _koi pond?_ He was helping you…" She laughed. "Are you serious?" Her father looked at her curiously.

"Of course I am. He was tossing the bread clear across and watching them swim after it. I guess he's amused watching them fight. Some of them have been known to get a little violent at feeding time." Bulma sighed, understanding.

"Well, that makes sense. Gee, just when I thought he was being cute." The scientist laughed.

"If you wanted cute, my dear, you would have stayed with that Yamcha fellow."

"Ha, ha. True enough." She turned toward the koi pond, waving over her shoulder at him.

"See you at dinner, Dad! I programmed the bots to make this great salmon dish I found. Should be great!"

"Oh, that sounds splendid!" He smiled, then turned away, muttering formulas under his breath. Bulma was a yard or so away when she realized that she hadn't shown her dad that she could hover now. Shrugging, she realized it was for the best. She would wait until she could actually fly. _Then why am I showing Vegeta?_ She thought about it for a second, then realized. _For encouragement. And he better give me some, or I'm gonna pound him in the chest again._

At the koi pond, she found him leaning against a tree. His arms were folded over his chest, and his eyes were closed. She didn't want to sneak up on him while he was sleeping, so she stood and watched him for a moment. Sleeping Vegeta was one of her favorites. He was so relaxed. When he was having good dreams, he even smiled a little. She stifled a giggle when she saw the half loaf of bread lying next to him. Imagining him standing next to her father tossing out bread chunks to the fish was almost too much. She tiptoed over to his side, then picked up the loaf. Walking over to the edge, she started pulling little pieces off. The koi weren't close by, so she chucked a piece into the water, and it landed with a _plip._ Soon they were gathered around it, thrashing. She half expected to see blood. Sensing Vegeta's ki rise to an awake state, she turned. His eyes were half lidded, and he looked at her lazily.

"There you are." He said, sleepily. His mouth twitched into a tiny smile, and she couldn't help but smile back. When he was like this, she thought it was so cute, part of her wanted to sit in his lap and kiss him all over. They _had_ made love in the atrium before, but only when it was night and no one else was awake. She gave her attention back to the fish, trying to shake the thought. It wasn't long before Vegeta was standing next to her. He hadn't made a sound, and when she looked down at his feet, she realized that he was barefoot. The sight of his toes sticking out of the hem of those long pants made her want to giggle. If he so much as wiggled them, she wasn't going to be able to control herself.

"So." He said. "Any progress?" His words were soft, not demanding. She even noticed a tinge of hope behind them. She kept staring at the fish, not wanting to appear overly eager to please. He was silent, and she felt him out for disappointment. He pulled a chunk of bread off the loaf absently and tossed it across the pond with an easy flick of his wrist. The school of koi rushed over, some of them slapping each other with their tails. Vegeta chuckled. She wasn't sure why he was amused. They had piranha somewhere else in here. While he watched the koi, Bulma focused her energy and pushed downward. It came easier this time, and she felt her feet lifting off the ground. His attention was immediately drawn back to her. He made a low sound in his throat, approving.

"Well, now you've done it. You're taller than me." He feigned annoyance, but threw a wink at her with one dark eye. She laughed cheerfully.

"Can you try going higher?" He asked. She focused, but she didn't seem to rise much more. It felt like she weighed five hundred pounds. After a few more tries, she moved an inch or two, but then she felt her energy draining. She tried to mask her disappointment, but Vegeta must have felt it anyway. When she landed back on the ground with a thud, he pressed a hand into her back to keep her from falling.

"It will come easier soon enough. You've worked hard." His tone was praising, though not quite the same was when he praised their daughter. She wanted badly to fly with little Bra and Trunks. They looked at each other for a moment, then their attention was pulled to the water's edge when there was a loud splash. One of the red koi had managed to break the surface, and was now flopping onto the grass. Vegeta nudged it gently with his bare foot, and it splished back in gracefully.

"If you're not too tired, I have an idea." He murmured. His gaze was still on the water.

"What is it?" Bulma stepped closer to him, trying to catch his eye. He turned toward her, and instead of explaining, he caught her hands up in his. Then, he slowly started rising up into the air. Bulma gasped.

"Hold on." He warned. She clasped his hands tighter. For added strength, he twined his fingers through hers. His hands were gloveless, and she enjoyed the sensation of his warm palms pressed against hers. There was only one other time when they held hands like this, and she felt herself blush. Trying to ignore it, she gathered her ki and it kept her floating on the same level with his.

"I'm going to keep rising. Try to match me." He rasped softly. She nodded. As he rose a couple of feet more, she stayed with him, but soon she could feel herself slipping. Her fingers untangled with his, and she grabbed onto his arms. She gasped, digging her nails into him. He flinched.

"We're not very high up, Bulma. Ease up for hell's sake, you're like a cat out of water!" She could feel his shirt sleeves tearing. Then he pulled her up by her arms.

"Don't give up, woman. Focus!" He yelled. She closed her eyes and felt the energy come stronger. _Come on!_ She urged. _I can do this!_ Her grip on Vegeta's arms loosened, and she was floating level with him again.

"There you go. I thought you were going to tear my shirt off." His eyes laughed at her. She sighed with relief.

"I don't think I can go much higher, though. I can feel my energy draining…"

"We can try again tomorrow. Eventually, I'm going to let go of you." Her eyes flashed with alarm, and he frowned, offended.

"I'm not letting you fall, idiot. I already told you that. You still trust me, don't you?" He glared.

"Yes, sorry…"

"Hn." He slowly lowered them down. She pressed her face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was as calm as when he was asleep. When she didn't let go, he made a small sound in his throat, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe I should wear short sleeves tomorrow." He mused. Bulma laughed against him.

"No, because then I'd rip your skin off."

"What, you don't want to add to my collection of scars?" She pulled away, giving him a naughty look.

"I think a couple on your back might be from me." She watched his cheeks turn pink.

"I...that's...those puny claws of yours? My skin is tougher than that." Bulma pouted in mock disappointment.

"Aw, I haven't made a mark on you?"

"Believe me woman, you have." He looked into her eyes for a second, then cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'm hungry. I want that dinner you were bragging about earlier." He turned from her, heading toward the tile path. She trotted after him, grabbing his hand and swinging it girlishly. He grunted, but didn't let go.

"I can't wait to fly! Do you really think I can by tomorrow?"

"I hope so. Or else I'm going to start tossing you."

"Don't even think about it! Is that how you taught our daughter?"

"No, but Trunks learned that way."

"Well, I'm not Trunks."

"No, you're definitely not." He snorted. "But, I can see where he gets his quick learning skills."

"If you say they are from you, I'm going to smack you." She growled.

"I'm terrified."


	8. Chapter 8

Bulma took the lanyard out from her lab coat pocket. She shuffled through the keys and cards until she got to the blue passcard. She could sense him in a place that he hadn't been for awhile. The West Tower. Since as long as she could remember, the two towers of Capsule Corp had been off limits. She had never really known what they were for, but her dad used a blue card to open them since the house was built. It used to irritate her to no end. She was Bulma, the spoiled daughter; the heiress. Surely her father wouldn't hide anything from her. It wasn't until she was a teenager that she finally produced a replica of the passcard, not being able to stand it any longer. She tried the East Tower first, and it had been a disappointment. There was nothing there. When she walked around the large rounded room for a moment or two, it just seemed empty. But as she climbed the steps to the second level, the air started to get heavy. She felt like everything was pressing down on her. It didn't hurt, but after awhile, it made her extremely uncomfortable. Running back to the safety of the hallway, she wondered what to make of it. She couldn't ask her dad, since she wasn't supposed to be in there. It was only after she had discovered his gravity projects in her twenties that she realized what was in the tower. It had been a sort of a test room for anything he was tinkering with. Later, she found the machine for the gravity initiator on the second level. Then, there would be something glowing in there. Or something moving around. Half the time she stayed away. But she always wondered...why the towers? Some time after she discovered the gravity simulator in the East Tower, she was brave enough to swipe the card into the keypad for the west one. She had expected another test room. She was wrong.

Standing in the round room, with its weird fuzzy carpets (pink!) too comfortable couches, and shameful magazines spread over the low table and floor, she realized that her father was a Roshi. A perverted old man. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she noticed signs that her mother had been in there too. She recognized a dress of hers, and a plate of cakes that only she made. She remembered being so disgusted, but with her mom in the equation, it somehow seemed a little better. At least he wasn't having an affair. Sure, he was a pervert, but at least he was including her.

Standing at the sealed metal door to that very same tower now, she was glad Vegeta wasn't that way. He found dirty magazines utterly revolting, and felt the same about any kind of adult toy or kink. He was natural and a bit of a purist when it came to sex. As she slid the card through the slot, she smiled. He didn't know that she still had the same card she'd used as a teen. Part of her had wanted to throw it away back then, but something had held her back. She'd nastily planned to walk in at one point, or for someone else to do it. But after awhile, she got over it, and realized that she still respected her father, and even if she caught him doing something weird, he wouldn't be embarrassed. The man had no shame. And...she just really, REALLY didn't want to see him or her mom naked. She shuddered, then gritted her teeth as the door flew up.

The room had been revamped. When she was in her thirties, not long after she and Vegeta had gotten married, her mother (horrifyingly enough) asked Bulma if she would like to use the West Tower with her new husband. She had been revolted with the idea. Sure, she wouldn't mind having a special little playground for the two of them, but Vegeta was too traditional, and the very thought of using it after her parents had been in there for so many years, doing who-knew-what was unthinkable. So, she had merely redecorated the room with some nice masculine things. Vegeta shared a room with her by then, and didn't really have a place to call his own. He had the gravity room, but it was for training, not relaxing. She'd noticed that he liked to be up high like a cat, either hanging out on the balcony or the roof. The West Tower would be a perfect place for him to get away. He could lock himself up in it, and just be alone. Just be himself. She revamped it with darker colors (mostly blues and blacks) a couch that was soft, but firm. A large screen TV, (since he'd gotten used to it and liked to relax that way) and a kitchenette. That was on the second floor. She'd stocked the fridge and cupboards with all his favorite foods, but left out an oven, only leaving a microwave. He had never been much of a cook, and she didn't want him to burn the tower down. When the day came, and it was ready, she simply handed him the card, telling him that she respected her new husband's privacy. He was perplexed at first, and when she led him to the door, she let him slide the card, then left with a smile. She never even waited for a reaction. It would embarrass him to act impressed when he only ever felt deeper emotions inside. She'd learned that after a few years of being his wife. But later that night, he came to her in bed, treating her with a bit more gentleness than usual, his eyes shining in the dark. He held her tighter, touched her more and spoke her name softly. It brought joy to her, and she knew that he appreciated his new special place. Imagining him standing in that round room, looking at all the new things in wonder was something she liked to fantasize about. She also had a secret amusement that he would never know what the room was previously. And she would _never_ tell him.

The West Tower became a favorite place of his. After the fight for Earth and Majin Buu's defeat, he spent an unusual amount of time in there, and she worried for awhile, but he slowly went back to normal, more content than ever, and finally _happy_ for once in his life. Bulma knew that was one of the major traits about Vegeta. If you left him alone, he would figure things out. If you pushed and pried, it would open a rift, and drive him away. The only time she had ever pushed a bit with him was that first step she had made in getting to know him, and that had only been because of the looks he gave her. Even then, she could read the difference between "get away from me" and "I dare you to get closer". She had taken him up on that dare, and his won his respect. It had been a gamble, but one she had been willing to make. He'd let her in, and she hadn't regretted it since.

Now as she stood at the door of the tower, she wondered why she was here. She'd wanted to try actual flying today, and she needed him to help her. When she searched for his energy signature, she was surprised to find him here. He hadn't been in his tower for months. How she knew that, she couldn't say, since she never actually went in there herself. But she could tell by reading his mood when he hadn't had quality alone time to himself. Usually he was strained, quick to anger. However, this time he was still content. Could he finally feel like himself with her and his family? It was for this reason that she'd been a bit alarmed that he was up here after all this while. She hoped something wasn't wrong.

When the door slid up, she gasped. The room looked both the same, and different. He's kept all of her decoration, but had added to it. Enhanced it. It was...beautiful. The room was completely _him._ The walls were a dark blue, which wasn't confining because of the windows that wrapped around the tower. But now, there was a symbol painted on it in red. It curved with the wall, the sharp arrows bold and graceful at the same time. She knew that symbol as well as she knew her own heart. It was the royal crest of the Saiyans. She stepped closer, putting her hand out. It rested there and she could almost feel heat in it. He'd painted it there so carefully. It was at least three layers thick, to go over the dark underneath, and drawn out like he'd used a stencil. She pressed her forehead onto it, filling up with love for her prince. Reaching out with her ki, she felt him on the upper level, in the kitchenette. He knew she was there, and he wasn't surprised. He'd been waiting for her. She pushed off the wall, walking into the middle of the room. She felt like he was letting her into his heart all over again. This place resounded so strongly with his aura that she felt if he ever died again, she'd spend the rest of her life in here. The long, narrow windows that surrounded the room were open halfway, letting in the breeze. But she could still smell him. It was deep, dark, and rich. He smelled like earth, blood and life. The same scent she smelled when her mother broke open the earth with her shovel in her garden. The same scent as the fresh rain on cement. Alive, and connected to everything around him. And she was standing in the heart of it.

Bulma turned a slow circle on the thick carpet. The couch had one of his shirts thrown over the side. The screen was lit up with pictures from the hubble telescope in outer space. Stars and meteors winked at her. There was even leftover food on the table. But the room was taken care of. Respected. He had been given a gift, and he honored it.

"Vegeta." She whispered. His name was love on her lips. She heard his footsteps coming down the metal spiral staircase. He walked over to her silently, watching her as she looked at his mural on the wall. Her hand was unconsciously clasped over her heart.

"I can't believe you did that. It's beautiful. Where did you even get the paint?"

"It's not paint." His voice was unexpectedly rough. She turned toward him sharply. "It's blood." He said. His tone remained serious, his face stone. For a split second, she believed him. Then his eyes glittered mockingly.

"That's not...shut up." She looked down, embarrassed at her doubt. But he only chuckled softly.

"I scared you for a moment, didn't I? You're so easy."

"Brat." Her eyes flared, but cooled in an instant when she saw his lazy smirk. She moved closer to him.

"I like what you've done with the place." She flirted. Her hand rested on his chest, still marveling at the slow in and out of his breath, after all these years. He had died three times, twice since she'd known him. He still felt intangible at times, like a swift wind.

"Hn. I improved it."

"Hey, what do you mean _improved?_ I decorated everything how I thought you would-" He lay a finger over her lips, stifling her protest.

"I know that. I'm just being an ass."

"Wow. And admitting it too." She leaned into him, her eyes still on the room. "I really do like it, though. Even though this is probably the only time I'll ever come in here."

"Why?" He asked, softly. She flicked her eyes towards him, and he looked puzzled. Did he really not mind her being here? This was his one refuge. She told him as much.

"I don't care. You are… It's not…" He ran his hand through his hair awkwardly. He was trying to say something meaningful again, and failing. But she understood.

"It's okay. You can have your own place, Vegeta. I have mine. Nobody disturbs me in my room."

"Wait... you still have your own room?"

"Well, yeah! You didn't _know_ that?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know… I guess you don't really go in there."

"No." He frowned at her. "It's probably too damn girly anyway."

"What, like when I was twelve? No...It's mostly just science-y stuff."

"Hn…" It was quiet for a moment, and Bulma started to pick up some of the things that were laying around. Vegeta growled.

"Leave it. You don't need to clean up after me in here. I'll get it later." She put the dish back on the table and with a coy look, tossed the shirt back on the couch.

"That's better." He smirked. "So...how did you get in here?"

"What do you mean? I used the passcard. The blue one."

"But… you gave the card to me."

"Oh, that was my dad's when he used to go up here. I have a replica I made when I was a teenager." She shrugged and turned away, dramatically. "I just can't be kept away from secrets. It taunted me, not knowing what was up here."

"What was it?" He asked, curiously. Bulma frowned, glad her back was to him. The conversation was veering dangerously close to the "pervert room" as she had dubbed it.

"Oh, just more science-y stuff. He liked to test things here. He still uses the East Tower for that. Doesn't really need both of them." She kept her voice casual and thought about the other tower while she said it, keeping it true. And, really, he _did_ "test things" here. She tried not to shudder. Vegeta could sniff out a lie like a wolf. Especially when it was her. He said nothing. She almost stiffened, but relaxed as he changed the subject.

"Well. I came up here hoping you'd follow me this time." He was behind her now, close. She turned around, her eyebrow arching sensually.

"Hmm… You know, this is the only place on the whole compound that we haven't done it in." She hoped he'd take the bait, but he frowned and rolled his eyes.

"No, that's not why I wanted you here, woman. God, sometimes I swear you are more of an animal than I am." He said. Bulma pouted a little, mostly in fun.

"Aw…" She poked his stomach playfully.

"Hn. Don't break your finger off." He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. So...what _did_ you bring me here for?"

"Tch. What do you think? What have we been working on for almost a month? And isn't this the highest place here?"

"Wait a minute...No, Vegeta. I am _not_ doing that…" She backed away, her eyes narrowed. He growled and yanked at his hair.

"Oh, for hell's sake, Bulma. What do you think I'm going to do? _Throw_ you off the tower?"

"Well, no, but…" She bit her lip. He came closer to her and she could feel the wall at her back. His mural was behind her. She still felt some kind of heat in it when she pressed against it. He slowly reached down and clasped his hands into hers.

"Do you trust me?" His eyes were black on hers, glittering. "Because if you don't, I can't do a damned thing with you." His tone was hard, and she knew he was talking about more than just flying. She swallowed.

"Okay. Yeah. I trust you." She whispered.

"Good." He released her hands. "It's easier from a higher spot. Which is why baby birds leap from their nests, I guess." He winked wickedly at her.

"Oh, you are such a-"

"Follow me." He went up the stairs, when he could have floated up to the top. She guessed he was making it easier for her. When they reached the small kitchen, he felt around on the wall. When he pressed his hand in the right place, a panel popped out. Bulma gasped.

"Hey, what the…? I never noticed that here."

"I guess you weren't looking hard enough." He jammed down a button and there was a loud whirring noise. Bulma's jaw dropped as the roof above her began to open up. It started at the center and pushed out like a flower spreading its petals. Vegeta watched her awestruck expression. He snorted.

"Can you follow me up there?" He gestured to the sky. Bulma took a deep breath.

"I guess so…what the heck does it even open up for? Weird."

" It was probably for some giant telescope or something." He replied. Her face took on a strange expression. What would he need a telescope for in the pervert room? Vegeta sighed impatiently.

"Well? Come on." He leapt into the air effortlessly, and Bulma stood there for a moment. He was already a few feet above her, slowly rising into the sky. He looked down at her, a thick eyebrow cocked.

"Coming?" He asked. She could feel the annoyance he had for her not trusting herself. She nodded. Then with one quick burst of energy, her ki lifted her up. She had barely had to concentrate this time. She went so fast, she almost collided with Vegeta. He grunted in surprise.

"Looks like your body was more eager than you head." He blushed as Bulma laughed at the remark.

"As it usually is…" He said quietly. Watching her carefully, he read her ki. It was was dwindling, but slowly. If he could get her to train her stamina, this would be easier. He drifted closer to her.

"Land on the roof, and I'll close this thing." He remarked. Bulma rose up over his head into the sky, though she was starting to wobble. He sighed when he heard her feet hit the roof of the main house.

"Okay!" She shouted breathlessly. "I'm here!" He nodded to himself, then floated over the tower roof. He focused on the button in the kitchen. Shooting a thin laser from his hand, he hit it, and the roof folded back up again. He smirked. He'd only done that one other time. The hidden panel was a recent discovery of his, but he wouldn't let Bulma know. He liked the idea that she had lived here her whole life and hadn't known about it, while he could have found it in his first day in the tower, for all she knew. He floated down to her, landing on the warm yellow roof. It curved a bit, but it was still one of his favorite places to sit. He liked to be closer to the stars. They stood there for a second, then Bulma gave a shout, startling him.

"Hey, I can see Bra! BRA!" She waved at their little daughter. The child laughed, then flew towards them.

"Mommy! Did you fly up there?"

"Well...I guess I did."

"Yay! I wanna fly with you!"

"Not yet, Bra." Vegeta chided her. "She's not quite ready to do acrobatics like you." Bulma glared at him.

"Aw...Can I teach her some stuff?"

"Hn." Vegeta looked thoughtful. "You can give her some pointers. She doesn't seem to hold her stamina very well. Remember what I told you about stamina?"

"Yeah! It's a big word for strength!" Bra floated over to them, landing on the roof and running over to Bulma. She reached up, and Bulma knelt down to her, giving her a hug. She smelled like the wind.

"Okay, Mommy. I'll show you something cool. You can keep your strength in you longer."

"Really? How?" Her eyes flicked over to Vegeta, but he only nodded at their daughter. Apparently he was handing her the reins for the moment.

"It's like when you go potty!" She yelled triumphantly. Vegeta's eyes grew wide, and he blushed.

"What!? I never told you that!"

"I know. But I thought of it myself this morning." She smiled impishly. Bulma laughed, and Vegeta slapped his forehead.

"I said it's like when you hold your breath underwater. You only let a little out at a time."

"Like air in a balloon?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Yes, like-"

"Like your pee pee!" Bra grinned as her father's face grew even more red.

"You only let a little out at a time, instead of peeing all the way. It's like that with your stamina too! Try it, Mommy!" She smiled up at Bulma. Vegeta rolled her eyes when she tried to concentrate, but only laughed.

"Oh, great." He glared at Bra, who only smiled wider. "Do you see what you've done? Now she won't ever be able to take this seriously. Try it with the balloon analogy, Bulma." She nodded, a grin still on her face. Bra ran up to Vegeta and hugged his leg fiercely. He growled, and she growled back. Then he lay a hand on her head, relenting. He liked the impish part of her, anyway.

Bulma took a deep breath, and focused on her strength. She had felt it starting to ebb while in the air, but had gained some of it back. She rose up slowly, only giving a little push. She had shot up too fast the first time. Now, she really concentrated on holding back. The balloon appeared in her mind, air eeking out of a hole slowly. But then it became a bladder, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Somehow that analogy was helping even more though, so she went with it. The building energy was a bit like a dam, aching to be released in one burst, and she remembered the last time she had had to pee so bad. It was actually pretty embarrassing. She had been lying with a naked Vegeta, his dead weight on top of her. He'd been asleep, and she'd tossed around to get him to wake up. By the time he groggily rolled over, she felt like her face was turning blue.

Now, she really wanted to let go of her ki, but she held back. She rose higher and higher, and Vegeta and Bra rose with her.

"Yay, Mommy! You're doing it!"

"Keep going, Bulma! Hold on to your ki!"

She went still higher, and she was starting to panic. If she were to lose it at this height… Her ki wavered, and suddenly went out like a candle flame. She felt an enormous drain from her body, and the edge of her vision dimmed. Vegeta made a startled sound in his throat and she could vaguely hear Bra shouting to her. Her body felt so heavy. She was falling. Falling from the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Her vision was still fuzzy when she felt her body land with a thump into something hard, yet yielding. Vegeta. His arms tucked under her, his face pulled close. She could see his black eyes, pupils dilated, searching. Their daugher appeared over his shoulder.

"What happened, Papa? Why did she fall?"

"I'm not sure…" His voice was a rough whisper. Then she felt his warm hand on her face. It drew back slightly, then hit her cheek with a sting. In her brain, she felt a jolt, but her body didn't seem to get the memo.

"Papa! Don't hit her!" Bra gasped.

Vegeta ignored her, and Bulma felt a few more stings on her face. With each one, the dent by Vegeta's frown got deeper. She could see him, feel him, but she didn't have the strength to respond. How could she have lost energy so fast? She had been doing so good. Was there something wrong with her? Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, and she could feel a small wave of panic. He was holding her, gliding to the ground. She felt it when his feet touched the grass, and heard Bra land beside him. He knelt down on one knee and lowered her onto the yard. Her eyes were betraying her, the lids getting heavy. She wanted to scream out "I'm okay!" But she wasn't so sure if she was.

"What's wrong with her?" Bra's voice was tiny, scared. Bulma saw a lump slide down Vegeta's throat as he swallowed. His hands were on her, grasping, shaking.

"Bulma?" His voice was hoarse. "Come on. Wake up, love." _Love…_ She thought wistfully. _He's only called me that two other times during our entire relationship. The poor guy, he must be really worried._

"Bra." He turned to their daughter, who looked pale. "She needs a senzu bean. Do you know where your _maresh_ keeps them?" The little girl's widened in confusion.

"What's...maresh mean, Papa?" Vegeta took a startled breath.

"What?"

"You said…"

"Mother. I meant your mother. Do you know where she keeps the senzu beans?" His voice was harsh now, almost mean. He was angry with himself for remembering the past. Bulma knew… _Maresh_ was what he had called his mother. He still whined it in his sleep on the bad nights. He had never told her, but she gathered from what she heard that his mother had been killed before his father and planet had been destroyed. And whatever happened had been brutal. Something that he had witnessed at a very young age.

Bra ran off quickly, and Vegeta remained at her side. He hovered over her, his brows furrowed. She knew that if he used an old word from his childhood that he must be really frazzled. His hands were on her again, but this time instead of pain, she felt energy. He filled her slowly, carefully.

"Woman...I don't know what the hell happened here, but you _need to wake up._ " She heard the quiver in his voice. Her eyes were almost closed now, but she could still see a blurry outline of him. After a few minutes, the energy jolted her back into her body. She wriggled a finger experimentally. When her eyes fluttered open again, she saw relief flood Vegeta's eyes. The only other indication he gave was a quiet sigh, and then he stood up, looking away from her. She felt his ki broiling inside. There was relief, yet anger. Who was he angry at? Himself? Her? She found her voice just as Bra came careening onto the grass, her small hand clenching a senzu bean.

"Vegeta? What…?" She felt the bean being pressed in her mouth. Turning her head to the side, she chewed and swallowed. Her eyes found her daughter, who still looked frightened.

"Thank you, baby. Mommy's alright now." She said softly. When she sat up, her eyes wandered over to Vegeta, and she noticed as she kept talking to Bra, reassuring her, that the tension left the prince's shoulders. Soon he turned back to her. No real emotion showed on his face, but she could feel the turmoil inside. Standing up slowly, she tottered over to one side. When Vegeta was there in a flash, his hand on her back, steadying her, she almost smiled. She had her strength back, but she liked to reassure herself now and then of his love for her. He had done it gently, making a small sound of concern, so she knew wherever his anger was coming from, it was not directed at her.

"I'm alright, 'Geeta." She whispered, using a rare nickname that normally got a raised eyebrow from him. This time he turned away, his eyes on the horizon.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall…" He was so quiet, she could barely hear him.

"I know. And you didn't." Her eyes tried to find his, but he ignored it, saying nothing. So...he was angry at himself. He hadn't let her fall to the ground, but she _had_ fallen, scaring their daughter in the process. _And him, I bet._ She thought.

"Well, I'm alright now. I should be able to fly again, don't you think? All I need to work on is that stamina thing, right?" Vegeta eyes snapped her way for a nanosecond, and then away again.

"Yeah, Mommy! Stamina! You just gotta try not to pee your pants!" Bulma laughed. Vegeta grunted and turned away. He vaulted up into the sky before they could even call him back. Bulma wanted to leap after him. She wanted to chase him to the ends of the earth. But she stayed put.

"Exactly, Bra-chan." She said. "Mommy won't pee her pants anymore."

After an hour or so, Bulma found her small stash of beans (she mostly kept them around for Vegeta, even if he refused to use them half the time) and kept working. Soon Trunks showed up, becoming involved too. By evening, the three of them were up in the air together, with Bulma taking on more and more speed. Whenever she grew tired, one of the kids gave her energy. If she used it up too fast, she ate a senzu bean. Soon, night was falling, and Vegeta hadn't returned. She asked Trunks to find him, and the boy concentrated.

"He's pretty far away."

"Hm. Do you think if you guys helped me, we could find him together?"

"Well...I guess...But it's past Bra's bedtime and-"  
"I WANNA GO!" THe little girl's eyes shone with fierce determination. No one could deny her an adventure. Bulma smiled. She was a mixture of both her parents in that respect.

"Tell you what. I'll bring a Capsule house with me. Wherever he is, we can stay there when we find him. I've got one in my purse, fully loaded." The kids shouted with joy. Both of them loved spontaneous fun. Even though Trunks was sixteen, his eyes still sparkled.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"YAY!"

Bulma's whole body tingled with delight as she and her children chased the sun across the sky. It had been setting behind the West Mountains when they left, but when they flew over them, there was sunset after sunset to admire. She blew through the puffy pink clouds, wearing a long coat to shield her against the spring night. In one pocket was the Capsule house. The only one she had found full of food was a one bedroom, but the kids would sleep in cots in the living room. She kept the little house around for when she wanted to run off with Vegeta, which was something even he enjoyed. He never resisted when she came out of the office, her hair frizzed out from pulling at it all day, then flashed him the capsule with a knowing smile. She had even inked a tiny red heart on it, and it was just childish enough to provide teasing amo for him for hours. This was the first time she was using it to get away with the children too, but she didn't mind.

The other pocket held a Dragon Radar, just for fun. They had been lost for awhile now, and it would be fun to find a couple if they were in that direction.

They felt Vegeta's energy signature as they kept going north. He was close to Yunzabit Heights. Bulma wasn't sure why he favored this place. It was freezing cold, and a complete wasteland. She guessed it was perfect for brooding, with all the high cliffs, but even Piccolo, who was born there, didn't hang out there anymore. She suspected that something about the cold or the craggy cliffs reminded him of his old home, where he had been born. A planet long gone, and named after its royalty. The air started to bite her skin, and she noticed Trunks take a capsule out. It exploded in the air with a bang, and then he and Bra were pulling on coats, mittens and hats in midair. She was surprised to see a pair of gloves and a cute pink hat falling down to the rocks below. Bra swooped down and grabbed them. She waved them at Bulma with a smile.

"These are yours, Mommy!"

"We didn't forget about you, Mom." Trunks smiled crookedly like his father, and eyed her bare head. _Like you forgot about yourself._ The sentence went unsaid. Bulma shook her head, smiling, and pulled on the gloves and hat. It was a larger version of Bra's, with a little pink puffball perched jauntily on the top. Vegeta was going to tease her mercilessly about it.

When they got close to the cliffs, Bulma was startled at how surprised Vegeta was. However, when she thought about it, it all made sense. This was the first time has family had come looking for him. The first time _anyone_ had come looking. She wanted to shout out "Here we are! We _love_ you, babe!" but she restrained herself.

He had been sitting on a cold frozen cliff, and when he sensed them, he stood up. When they got closer, he floated over to greet them.

"Bulma, what the hell-"

"PAPA! We found you!" Bra sailed into him, her head butting into his chest like a battering ram. Vegeta grunted, but Bulma knew it was mostly for show. His arms went around her small body, and he glanced up, still bewildered. His eyes told Bulma that this place was not for three-year olds, that they should get her back home. That they should get _her_ back home, and _what the hell was she thinking coming all the way out here?_ But all he said was:

"How in the world did you get out here, woman?" She smiled at him.

"Well, it may surprise you, but I know how to fly now. The kids taught me." His eyes narrowed. _I taught you, you she-devil._ They said. But he just shook his head with an amused frown. She floated over to him, and Bra made room for her to encircle him in her arms. Her lips brushed his forehead, and he flinched a little, feeling the children's eyes on them. But he said nothing and tightened his grip on her.

"You're freezing." He whispered. _And batshit crazy,_ his eyes said. She only nodded into his chest. Then she felt Bra digging into her coat pocket.

"Look what we brought, Papa!" She waved the capsule into her father's face, and Bulma felt his heartbeat jump as he laid eyes on that little red heart that always meant a "sexcapade" for them. He cleared his throat, suddenly awkward, and Bulma muffled a laugh into his leather jacket.

"Hn. A Capsule house, huh? Did you all think I was going to be gone that long?"

"Nah." Trunks said, casually. He dug into Bulma's other pocket and flashed them the radar.

"We were just looking for the Dragonballs." His smile was supposed to be crafty, but there was no bleep from the radar, making it transparent. Vegeta snorted.

"Right." He said. Bulma raised her head and kissed his frown dimple, feeling his mouth go into an unbidden smile. He let her kiss him for a second or two than pulled away with a shake of his head.

"Dammit, woman." He muttered. He pulled on the puffball of her hat then, and the smile returned, slow and wicked.

"You look like a sock monkey." He teased. Bulma rolled her eyes, and Bra laughed.

"Me too! I'm a sock monkey too!" Vegeta laughed then, seeing the identical hats.

"Gods, they're _multiplying!_ " He laughed harder, with Trunks and Bra laughing with him. Bulma giggled too, filled to the core with love. She felt it in Vegeta's ki like an infusion. He was suddenly flooded with gratefulness that they were here. Being alone, he'd let himself go into a dark place, and they were his light.

Late that night, the two of them lay together in the Capsule house's soft bed. Vegeta's hand stroked down the length of Bulma's thigh, over and over again. They had made love earlier, and she had had to muffle herself with a pillow. Her husband found that very amusing, and at random intervals would grab the very same pillow and shriek his own name into it girlishly. She finally got him to stop after tackling him down and pressing the pillow against his mouth, which had only served to amuse him further. Which caused another round of "pillow sex", as he dubbed it.

Now they lay content, falling in and out of sleep. Bulma would jolt awake after a while, hearing the unfamiliar harsh wind against the little house. After a couple of times of that, Vegeta's hand would find her and brush against her skin, instantly relaxing her. She wasn't even sure if he was awake half the time. It was deeper into the night when she felt his ki level rise a bit with awareness. She wondered if he'd forgotten where they were too.

"Vegeta?"

"Hn?"

"Are you awake?"

"No..."

She smiled and pushed her hands into his thick hair. He made a soft sound of encouragement, which reminded her of a cat.

"After I fell…" She paused, feeling his eyes on her in the dark.

"It felt like you were...angry. I know it wasn't at me. What happened?" She stroked his hair, pulling on it a little to relax him further. He'd tensed up at the question, but sunk back down into the pillow at her fondling.

"I just…" He was silent for a long moment. "When you didn't wake up...it...pissed me off."

"But, why?" She asked softly.

"I don't know why." He growled. She let the room breathe in the silence.

"I hate hurting you." The words were firm and bold.

"I don't understand…" She whispered.

"I taught you to fly, Bulma. _I_ brought you up there. If it wasn't for me-" She sat up then, releasing his hair and leaning close to him, pinning him with eyes.

"That's ridiculous, Vegeta. I wanted to fly. It was my choice! Nobody made me." She sighed. "Least of all you…" A pause. "Sometimes...sometimes your anger doesn't make any sense at all, Vegeta." She felt a small spike of anger, then, as if realizing the irony of it, it relented.

"I know." He replied simply. "Me neither, to be honest." He whispered it, like he was hoping it would fade into the air around them. She cupped his face with her hand, then drew him close to her. Her lips found his, and they kissed deeply. Just when they started to search for each other with their hands, there was a small knock on the door.

Bulma rolled off of him, throwing a bathrobe on. When she opened the door a crack, little Bra stood shivering in the hallway.

"Oh baby. Are you cold?" She looked over her shoulder at Vegeta who nodded sourly and pulled his boxers and tank top on.

"It should be warm enough out there. What's the matter?"

"I forget where I am, and...I don't like the bed. It's too skinny." She rubbed at her eyes irritably.

"Okay. Come into bed with us. It's almost morning anyway." She took the little girl by the hand and led her over to the wide bed. Vegeta's back was turned, but he'd lifted the blanket up. She leapt up and crawled in next to him, curling against his back.

"Papa." She said in a stage whisper. "I love you." Bulma's eyes pricked with unshed tears, and she heard a small grunt from Vegeta. She knew he was smiling. When she crawled back into bed, he rolled over and tucked the princess into his chest and she sighed happily. She was young enough to remember sleeping there as a baby. She grabbed a fistful of his tank top and was asleep within seconds. Vegeta's face rested in her soft blue hair, and he closed his eyes. Bulma's hand reached out, touching the edge of his pillow. After a moment or two, his hand slid toward hers and rested on top. His eyes were still closed, but there was a twitch in his lips. She had never seen the prince so happy. They drifted off to sleep together.

Until just before the sun rose. The door pushed open the rest of the way, and Bulma's eyes flew open. Vegeta sat up, alert. They relaxed when they saw their son.

"Dude. That bed-thing sucks." He saw Bra asleep next to his father, then sauntered over and plopped onto the foot of the bed. Vegeta gave him a mighty kick, and he flew off the bed with a thud.

"Yeah, Dad." He gasped from the floor. "You're right. The floor is _way_ more comfortable. Thanks." Vegeta snorted wickedly, and Bulma laughed.

"Oh, let him up, you brat." She swatted his shoulder. Bra woke up, and heard Trunks making fake moaning noises. She crawled over.

"Trunks, what are you doing on the floor?"

"It's comfortable down here."

"Who says?"

"Dad says."

"Just get up here and quite whining." Vegeta barked. Bra helped him up with a giggle.

Soon they were all huddled together on the bed, Trunks on the other side of Bulma so he wouldn't crowd his father. They drifted off for awhile, letting the sun rise. It slanted through a crack in the curtains, and Bulma woke up and watched her family sleep. Bra's head was tucked under Vegeta chin, and his arms were wrapped around her small body protectively. He was snoring softly, his face totally relaxed. Bulma smiled as she rolled over. She came face to face with Trunks. His blue eyes blinked at her drowsily.

"Oh. man. I really gotta pee."

THE END


End file.
